Lost In The Shadows
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 18 - Reid is caught in an explosion that steals young man's sight. But as he and the team go to Austin, TX after a serial rapist/ murderer, Reid shines. And he shows the team that ultimately, you set your own limitations.
1. Chapter 1

Lost In The Shadows

* * *

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

SSA Derek Morgan moved silently down the dark, dusty corridor towards the door at the end… A dozen SWAT Agents followed.

"Clear." He heard from the bud in his ear. The voice belonged to his boss, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner.

"Clear." Responded the bold voice of his team mate, Emily Prentiss.

"Clear." Repeated the gruff voice of veteran profiler David Rossi.

"I have the hostages secure. We're heading out." Came the more gentle female voice of Jennifer Jareau.

"How are they, JJ?" Prentiss asked.

"Shaken, but not hurt." JJ said. Morgan glanced over his shoulder at the several SWAT Agents behind him. He nodded and they broke through the door and flooded the room. Morgan and the SWAT Agents checked the disintegrating loft apartment thoroughly.

"Clear." Morgan called into his radio.

"Reid?" He heard Hotch call, requesting an update from their youngest profiler who was down in the parking garage with his own group of SWAT Agents.

"… I've got an old brown van in disrepair down here…" Reid informed the team. "But it's empty. All rusty, tires are flat… I think it's been here for years, Hotch. But so far no one has come in or out."

"… He's not here?" Prentiss exclaimed.

"The hostages say that the UnSub was here just a few minutes ago. He ran when we called for him to surrender." JJ relayed.

"No one got through the perimeter?" Morgan asked.

"No sir!" Came the call from the Police Chief in charge of said perimeter outside.

"… The son of a bitch is still here…" Rossi growled.

Morgan sighed to himself as he left the loft and stalked down the hall, wiping sweat from his brow. He was PISSED. No way this bastard was getting away…

"Hey guys?" JJ's voice suddenly came over the radio. "We need to clear that building right away!"

"What's up, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"One of the hostages just said that he saw the UnSub messing around with pipes, wires and some powders…"

"… He was making bombs?" Prentiss blurted.

"He could have rigged this place to blow…" Rossi groaned.

"Everyone out!" Hotch ordered, tone sharp. "NOW!"

Morgan sighed and headed for the stairs, but then he stopped.

"Hey." He called into his radio. "Are any of you using the elevator?"

"… I would hope that everyone here knows better than to do that on a raid…" Hotch growled.

".. Well… It's being used now." Morgan said. "Just passed the second floor, heading down."

"Reid!" Hotch shouted. "He's heading your way!" And on every floor, the profilers and their team of SWAT Agents broke into a run, dashing down the stairs.

"We're ready for him!" Reid said, trying to hold a tone of confidence. To the SWAT Agents it worked… But his team could hear his tense excitement mixed with nerves.

Down in the parking garage, Reid and the dozen SWAT Agents all faced the elevator, guns raised. Reid and three of the Agents were by the van, peering out from behind it. The others were scattered around, hiding behind the large concrete columns that supported the whole building over their heads.

There was a ding, and a little light appeared in the dark garage, announcing the arrival of the elevator. A moment later, the doors opened with a scraping noise. And then came a deafening roar as lights blazed on and glared out of the elevator. The UnSub roared out on a motorcycle.

The sound of automatic gunfire was accompanied by fiery flashes as the UnSub opened fire, clearing himself a path and sending all the SWAT Agents diving for cover. The UnSub roared through the garage, the sounds of the motorcycle bouncing off of the walls making it sound like a whole biker gang was riding through.

The SWAT Agents opened fire and Reid raised his gun and fired off a couple of rounds, but the target was moving fast, weaving between the concrete columns.

The door by the elevator slammed open and the rest of Reid's team tumbled out, followed by a legion of SWAT Agents. The UnSub reached the entrance of the garage and stopped. He turned and stared at them through the shiny black visor of his helmet. Then he held out his hand. In his gloved palm sat what looked like a garage door opener. They could only assume that it was the detonator for a bomb…

"DROP IT! NOW!" Hotch shouted. SWAT held back while the BAU slowly moved in closer. The man on the motorcycle didn't move. He just sat there. He turned his head slightly.

"Put it down and get off the bike…" Morgan ordered. "We don't wanna shoot you, man…"

A muffled "HA!" was all they got in reply. And then, the man jabbed his thumb down on the button. At first nothing happened. But then Reid turned as he heard a click, and a beep. He stared past the two SWAT Agents behind him at the van. The beeping continued, getting faster and faster. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat…

"RUN!" He screamed, but before he could even begin to follow his own advice, a deafening explosion ripped the van apart. The flash was bright white, almost blinding. The team winced away from the disturbingly TOO bright flash… no one saw it punch a hole in the roof, or put a crater into the ground. They were too busy watching in horror as Reid and half a dozen SWAT Agents were brutally hurled through the air by the blast. And then a fraction of a second later, the others were all thrown to the ground by the shockwave that emanated from the blast. The motorcycle roared and disappeared… and a few moments later, a storm of gunfire was heard outside.

Morgan groaned and lifted his head.

"… Reid!" He heard Prentiss cry. His eyes widened. Across the parking garage, SWAT Agents were slowly looking around and stumbling to their feet, responding to those who were unable to get up and were calling out to their comrades for help. But the seven bodies closest to the explosion neither moved, nor called out… And Reid was one of them.

Morgan stumbled to his feet and ran across the asphalt, dodging a disoriented SWAT Agent, and another kneeling by one of the motionless bodies, pulling off his glove and feeling for a pulse.

"We need an ambulance here!" The man called.

Finally, Morgan reached Reid. The boy was lying face down on the concrete, eyes closed. Morgan reached out and lay his fingers on the side of his team mate's throat. After a moment, he closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Morgan!" He turned and watched as Hotch ran over, his eyes wide and frantic. The man dropped to his knees.

"He's alive." Morgan said. "Pulse is strong. Looks like he hit his head. I don't see any sign of broken bones or bleeding anywhere else… I'll get him a bus." And the man leapt to his feet and ran off.

Hotch leaned over as Emily reached them, kneeling by his side.

"Spencer?" Hotch called, brushing loosely tangled hair out of Reid's face.

"Don't move him, Hotch…" Emily said, gently. "Just hold on… The ambulance is on its way…"

And sure enough, only two minutes later several ambulances poured into the underground parking garage. The paramedics first checked on the seven men who had not moved. Hotch moved aside when they reached Reid. Before they knew it, Reid was being transported to an ambulance.

"I'll ride in with him." Hotch called to his team, following Reid to the ambulance. "Rossi, Morgan, you're in charge!" The team watched Hotch climb into the ambulance. The doors closed and the vehicle left the scene.

* * *

Hotch sighed, staring blankly into his cold cup of coffee. He blinked and raised his eyes at a commotion. His team all but tumbled through the door and into the waiting room. He smiled slightly.

"How is he?" Morgan blurted.

"Calm down and sit." Hotch said, leaning back and setting his coffee aside. "The EMT's didn't find anything life threatening. The doctor's don't seem too worried. They're just running some x-rays to check for any fractures or internal damage but Reid seems stable. Looks like it's probably just some cuts and bruises and a concussion. If so, he'll be able to leave in the morning. They just want to keep him under observation overnight due to the concussion."

"Oh, thank God…" Emily breathed, and she was the first to collapse into a chair.

"I think I'll go get some coffee." JJ said, smiling. "Anyone else want anything?"

"Some hard liquor?" Rossi asked. "For Aaron?"

"Shut up, Dave…" Hotch chuckled. And so the team slowly relaxed. Within the hour, though, two doctors walked in. The first inwardly winced at the bright looks on their faces. He focused on Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm Dr. Morales, and this is Dr. Jakthong. May we speak with you?"

"Is something wrong?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"Well… it's hard to say…" Dr. Morales said, slowly.

"What is it?" JJ asked, her voice now tense and worried. The doctor glanced at her.

"It's okay, I'll just tell them what you tell me anyway." Hotch said. "What is it?"

"Well…" Dr. Morales said, slowly. He looked over the file before him. "We couldn't find any internal injuries or broken bones on Agent Reid. He got a couple of stitches here and there for a few minor lacerations. He has some pretty impressive bruising in several places. And a pretty decent concussion. But overall these will resolve themselves relatively quickly."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here…" Emily drawled.

"BUT…" The doctor admitted, "There has been some… damage. To his eyes."

"His eyes." Hotch echoed, his frown deepening. He tried to hide how tense he suddenly was.

"It seems that he was looking directly into the explosion." Dr. Jakthong spoke up with a very thick accent. "The flash was… exceedingly bright, was it not?"

"… Now that you mention it… yes. It was." Emily said, eyes widening slightly. "Explosions like that are usually… red and orange and yellow… this one was… almost white."

"… You're right. It was." Morgan agreed, nodding.

Dr. Jakthong nodded. "It was bright enough to damage his optical receptors."

"… Define 'damaged'. How bad?" Rossi demanded.

"Agent Reid is completely blind." Dr. Jakthong said, bluntly. The team just stood there, staring at the man and absorbing this news.

"Is it permanent?" Morgan asked after a few seconds.

"Only time will tell. But we'll know soon." Dr. Jakthong replied. "As in, we should know within a week or so. If he begins to get his sight back, he will likely make a full recovery. If not… well…" He shrugged. "The good news is that the odds are in his favor. I would say that he has an 85% chance of full recovery for his sight. IF he is careful and sticks to the discharge instructions I am leaving for him."

"And those are?" Hotch asked.

"I want him to keep his eyes bandaged at all times. Exposing them to light right now could damage them further. Especially bright or harsh lights. If there must be light present, it must be gentle… like a candle or a night light. But he cannot look directly at the source. I'm also going to send home some eye drops with him. I want him to change his bandages twice daily, and apply the drops when he does this. He's going to need help while he recovers, so he needs to stay with someone, or have someone stay with him."

"We'll handle that." Hotch said, nodding.

"Good. I want him to come to my office for a follow up in three days, and every three days after." Dr. Jakthong said, handing Hotch one of his cards. Hotch glanced at it. The man was a specialist in Opthamology.

"You were called in to consult?" Hotch asked

"Yes," Dr. Jakthong said, "I've not seen many cases like these, but I have seen a few. Most of them turn out relatively well." He smiled. "Again, if Agent Reid follows my instructions he should regain his eyesight just fine. Right now the most difficult thing to do will be keeping him calm. Most people panic when they find out that they suddenly cannot see."

"The most important thing," Dr. Morales chimed in, "Is that even if YOU are upset and worried, you don't let HIM know that."

"That's gonna be hard." Morgan snorted with a smile. "We're profilers. We're trained to read people… to see, hear and feel things that other people wouldn't."

"He'll know in a heartbeat." Hotch agreed.

"Well then…" Dr. Jakthong said, smirking. "You're going to have to have faith and just NOT be upset or worried." Rossi snorted, also smirking. He liked this guy.

Dr. Morales smiled at the team. "Agent Reid is being settled into his room right now. You can go see him. This way, please."

"I will see you in a few days." Dr. Jakthong said, smiling and walking away. The team watched him go, then followed Dr. Morales. They were guided to a small room that was quiet and dimly lit. The only sound was Reid's easy breathing. The team crept in as quietly as they could, not wanting to disturb him.

"Does he know?" Hotch asked.

"No." Dr. Morales said. "We gave him a mild sedative when he came in so that he wouldn't wake while we were cleaning and suturing the lacerations. So he never actually woke up. But he will soon."

"… I'll tell him." Hotch said. "I think it would be best coming from me."

"As you wish." Dr. Morales said with a smile and nod. "just please let me know when he wakes. I'll need to go over some things with him." And he stepped out of the room and closed the door. The team was silent, settling down and watching their youngest team mate sleep. It was nearly half an hour later that he began to stir.

"… Nnnnh… Owww…" Reid groaned, softly. Hotch sat up and leaned closer.

"… Spencer?"

"… Hotch?" Reid mumbled, turning his head. He immediately winced.

"You have a concussion. Be careful."

"Owww…" Reid whined.

"Suck it up, kid." Morgan chuckled, and Reid turned his head slightly towards the man.

"… Bite me." Reid snorted, then groaned again. "God… What happened?"

"Do you remember the parking garage?" Rossi said.

"The van?" Emily prompted.

"… The explosion." Reid sighed. "I… yeah… I remember. Oh! Oh God! The SWAT Agents!" And he sat straight up. "Ahg! Ow!" And he promptly flopped back down again, grimacing in pain. "Owwww…"

"Take it easy, kid." Rossi sighed.

"… What happened to the SWAT Agents?" Reid asked.

"… Two of them are dead…" JJ sad, softly. She didn't mention that they were the two men between Reid and the van. "Four more are in the hospital for minor injuries, and a fifth will be here overnight for observation. He has a concussion like you. Another three will be here for a while for gun shot wounds."

"Did we get the guy?" Reid pressed.

"… He's dead." Morgan said, flatly.

"… Damn." Reid sighed. "When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow." Hotch said.

"Good." Reid sighed. "… How bad am I? And… why are we sitting in the dark?"

Silence.

Reid frowned. "Guys?"

"Spencer…" Hotch sighed, and took Reid's hand. "… We're not sitting in the dark." Reid paused.

"… What?" He asked after a moment.

"Your eyes are bandaged, Spence." JJ said, carefully. Reid frowned slightly and raised his free hand, running his fingers over the gauze wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

"… Why?" He breathed, his voice dry. The team was silent.

"Spencer…" Hotch began, hesitantly.

"What's wrong with me?" Reid demanded suddenly, his voice high pitched and frightened. When no one answered, he whimpered and began tearing at the bandages.

"Reid!" Prentiss gasped and the team converged on the bed, reaching out to try and stop him.

"Don't!" Reid cried, slapping away their hands whenever he felt them. A moment later the bandages fell onto the thin blanket covering his body. The team stood in a tense silence as they stared at Reid… and at his blank, unseeing eyes…

They were glossy and unfocused, filled with shock and fear. The golden brown color was gone... instead, his eyes were a pale filmy blue. They darted around, desperately searching for something… ANY thing… But when nothing came from the effort, the pale eyes began to fill with frightened tears. Rossi lept for the lightswitch and flicked it off.

Reid gave a thick swallow and whimpered, lifting shaking fingers to his face. Hotch winced and reached out, taking Reid's hand in his.

"Close your eyes, Spencer…" The man said gently.

"… I can't see…" Reid whispered, his lower lip trembling.

"We know, kid." Rossi said. "It's not permanent."

"It's not?" Reid asked desperately, all but pouncing on this sliver of hope.

"The doctor believes that your chances of a full recovery are very good if you strictly adhere to his instructions. Which includes keeping your eyes bandaged as much as possible." Emily said firmly, picking up the bandages and beginning to wrap them around the boy's head. Reid gave a long sigh, forcing himself to obey Emily when she repeated Hotch's demand that Reid close his eyes.

He held tightly to his superior's hand, grateful for the loving support.

"… How long?" He asked after a bit, and Rossi turned the lights back on when Reid's eyes were fully bandaged again.

"The doctor said he wanted to see you every two to three days until further notice." Morgan said, settling down on the foot of Reid's bed. "You have to change the bandages and apply eye drops every twelve hours. Hopefully, you'll have your sight back within a week or two."

"… R-Really?" Reid asked in a tiny voice. JJ smiled at that and leaned over, placing a hand on Reid's cheek and kissing his forehead.

"Really, Spence. And we're all gonna take good care of you until it does come back. Okay?" Reid nodded and sniffled.

"Okay…" The boy whimpered.

"Relax." Hotch said. "Rest."

"… I wanna go home." Reid pouted. "Now."

"Reid, they want to keep you overnight."

"I want to go."

"Reid, no." Hotch said, firmly.

"… How long until dawn?"

"Reid! Chill, man!" Morgan laughed. "The sun just set!"

"… I want to go HOME!" Reid cried, frustrated.

"Agent Reid, you will relax or I will sedate you." Dr. Morales announced, walking in. Reid turned his head slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was thrown across a parking garage."

"How does your head feel?"

"Like I have a concussion."

"… How about your arm?"

"Like there's an IV Catheter in it." Reid snorted. Dr. Morales lowered his file and leveled an annoyed look on his patient.

"Reid, knock it off." Hotch ordered, ignoring Morgan and Emily snickering.

"He threatened to drug me!"

"And I'm starting to think that you need it." Hotch said, sharply. Reid sat back with a huff.

"… What the hell am I supposed to do for he next week?" Reid asked. "I… I can't…" He tensed. "I can't see…"

"Well… what do you usually do in your spare time?" Rossi asked.

"I READ!" The boy cried.

"How about listen to music, Spence?" JJ offered.

"Spencer..." Hotch said, gently taking Reid's hands. "We'll try to keep you entertained."

"… I want to go to work." Reid said, suddenly.

"… What?" Rossi asked.

"I'll stay out of the field!" Reid cried. "But I can still do my job! Maybe not as well as normal, but…"

"Reid, no." Hotch said, frowning. Dr. Morales tapped Hotch on the shoulder and jerked his head towards the door. Hotch blinked and followed the man out.

"It may actually be better if you let him work." Dr. Morales told Hotch once the door was closed.

"You're kidding." Hotch said, looking surprised.

"If he just stays in the office, I don't see any harm in it."

"We travel!"

"… the blind travel all the time. Again, as long as you are there to help him and you keep him IN the office and OUT of the field, I don't see any harm in it. And it will make him feel useful. As long as he strictly follows Dr. Jakthong's instructions. I will approve him to return to work. Dr. Jakthong will approve him for the field when he feels that your Agent is ready."

"I HEARD THAT!" They heard Reid bellow from inside the room. "I HAVE DOCTOR'S APPROVAL TO WORK!" Dr. Morales blinked, startled, and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Great…"

* * *

Next time, Reid dazzles the team with his genius as he shows that you don't have to have the use of your eyes to be a good profiler.

And check out the next chapter of 'Unexpectedly Expecting'.

And in regards to this H/R series, I'm trying to make some decisions about where to take them later down the road... And I want to know what you think! Check out the Poll I have up on my profile!

And of course, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost In The Shadows

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It took the team a long time to soothe Reid enough to get him to sleep. But he woke a few hours later, demanding to know what time it was, and wanting to know when he could go home.

"Oh, shut UP!" Morgan groaned. "It's four forty, man! Go back to sleep!" Reid pouted, but flopped back down. A moment later, there was a warm breath on his cheek, followed by a gentle kiss.

"Shhh… Get some rest, Spencer." Hotch murmured, gently. And the man's hand gently stroked his hair. "I'll let you know the moment you can leave." Reid nodded and forced himself to relax. With Hotch stroking his hair lovingly, he drifted off to sleep again. When dawn arrived, the team moved about as silently as possible, wanting Reid to sleep as much as possible. But of course, all Hotch had to do was shift slightly in his chair and Reid was awake, hearing the team moving about and immediately demanding to know if he could go home yet.

Tired of hearing the question, Emily went to find the doctor. As soon as Dr. Morales came in for the day, he made Reid his first stop, and taking in the harassed looks of the agents, he pronounced Reid good to go. And so by nine am, Reid was sliding out of the bed, taking Hotch's hands and allowing the man to help him dress, change the bandages on his eyes and apply the eye drops. And finally, he stepped out of the hospital. He immediately sighed in relief as he felt the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. Hotch just smiled. He had his arm around the boy's waist to keep track of him and they were walking hip to hip. Reid pressed against the man as he took small, nervous steps.

"The car is about fifteen feet directly in front of you." Reid heard Rossi call. Grateful, the youngest of the team nodded and allowed Hotch to guide him.

"How's he doing?" Morgan called from the driver's seat.

"Hasn't stopped shaking since he got out of bed." Hotch replied. Reid frowned.

"What?"

"You're trembling."

"… I am?"

"Okay you're there." Rossi said, and he and Hotch assisted Reid in sliding into he SUV. Once they got him settled they were off, and within the hour they were piling out of the elevator and walking into the BAU.

"Hey guys!" JJ called. "Hey Spence!"

"Hi JJ." Reid smiled, turning his head in her direction. A moment later, there was a hand on his arm, warning him, and then she was hugging him.

"Are we playing pin the tail on the donkey? Or piñata?" A voice asked. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Kevin." He said to the Technical Analyst.

"OW!" Was Kevin's reply.

"No, we are NOT playing games." Garcia snapped, viciously. "Reid's hurt!" And Reid was briefly over washed by the scent of hairspray and perfume before he was enveloped in a great big Penelope Garcia Hug.

"Hi, Garcia." He mumbled into her blonde curls, grinning.

"Oh, baby…" She cooed, letting go and reaching out, placing her hand on his cheeks. "Your poor big beautiful brown eyes…" And she pulled his head down and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, Spence." JJ said, smiling and taking Reid's arm. "Help me go through some cases and pick one for the team. Always goes faster with help. I'll read them to you." And Reid smiled and nodded, allowing JJ to guide him down the hall and into her office.

"… Will he be okay?" Kevin asked, softly.

"Doctors say he has an 85% chance of a full recovery. But it will take a week or so." Hotch said.

"Oh. That's good. Right?"

* * *

Hotch poked his head into JJ's office and smiled. She was opening case files, telling Reid which case it was, and Reid would spout off a number between one and five, with one being the most pressing, five being the least. Judging by the stacks, it's looked like they had gone through all the files like this, and were now going through the stack of number ones, narrowing THOSE down even more with the same number scale.

"The Cotter family murders?" JJ asked. Hotch assumed that he had already heard the summaries of all of the cases and knew which ones she was talking about.

"… Three." Reid said calmly, then turned his head. "Someone's here." JJ looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hotch."

"Good afternoon. Lunch time."

"JJ." Reid said as if Hotch hadn't said anything. "I think we should present the Austin Serial case to the team." Hotch blinked.

"… I'll call in lunch then. We'll look it over while we eat."

"So… Wheels up in two, three hours?" Reid asked, smiling slightly. Hotch chuckled.

"Reid… Do you have a secret plan to undermine me and steal my position?" He asked. Reid grinned and stood, taking hesitant steps across the office towards Hotch's voice. Hotch smiled and moved to meet him, reaching out and laying a hand on Reid's face, giving the boy the silent signal to stop walking. Reid reached up and wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck, kissing him gently.

"Never, Aaron." The boy sighed.

"You two are so sweet…" JJ cooed, grinning.

"I'll have Garcia order in lunch." Hotch murmured.

* * *

The team sat around the table in the meeting room, all happily eating their lunches. Hotch and Garcia had parked themselves on either side of Reid. Hotch had intended to assist Reid with his lunch, but now he found himself fending off an over protective mothering Garcia, who at this particular moment seemed to find it necessary to wipe Reid's chin with a napkin when he got a bit of mayonnaise on himself, courtesy of the overly large bite he had just taken of his chicken salad sandwich. Embarrassed, Reid protested Garcia's coddling loudly, but no one could understand him with so much food in his mouth.

"Penelope…" Morgan finally sighed, grinning. "He's blind, not paralyzed! Let the man alone!" JJ and Emily exchanged amused glances as Garcia pouted, and Reid scooted his chair closer to Hotch so that they were shoulder to shoulder. Hotch smirked and took another bite of his Peppercorn Roast Beef sandwich, glancing at Garcia poking at her own Deviled Egg Salad. She was still watching Reid like a hawk through the corner of her eyes, ready to leap to his assistance should he need it.

"Okay." JJ said after they had all taken the edge off of their hunger and could focus on more than just food. "So, Spence and I both think that this case warrants our immediate attention. Austin, Texas. We have a serial killer with seven victims already. He's abducting women from relatively public places, taking them to an unknown location and rapes them repeatedly over a course of two to three days. Then he kills them by strangulation and dumps the bodies." There was a loud, crisp crunch as Reid bit into his pickle. The group stared at him. He paused and cocked his head slightly… it was as though he could feel their attention on him. He swallowed and casually waved his hand.

"This UnSub is able to get these women into his vehicle. There's no sign of any kind of blitz attack." He explained. JJ nodded to the team when they looked to her for confirmation of this. "I think he's a cop." Reid announced, suddenly.

"Why do you think that?" Rossi asked.

"Because two of the victims' cars were found abandoned on the side of the interstate." Reid explained. "He could be pulling them over. Flash the lights, they pull over, turn off the car… they'll get out of the car if they're told to do so. But all of the victims were out and about when they went missing. Their cars have all been located in parking lots that have NO security cameras. So he does his homework. He knows where and how to abduct women without being caught, or generating suspicion.

"Here's where we could get a break, though…" Reid continued. "Austin has traffic cameras. Garcia, could you check the areas around the abduction sites around the time of the abductions? See if you can find and identify any police vehicles."

"Sure thing, Junior G Man." She said, and Reid nodded, finishing his pickle and then blindly feeling around his takeout container. He perked up when he found another one, which Garcia had put there. Hotch raised an eyebrow when Morgan began to silently gesture, grinning, and one by one, the team passed over their pickles. Morgan reached over Garcia and silently deposited them before Reid.

"It should also be noted that all of the victims had marks around their wrists… they were handcuffed." Reid added, waving his hand again. Hotch leaned back as Reid's new pickle sailed by his ear.

"This UnSub has a type." JJ announced over the crunching of the pickle. "Women in their mid to late twenties, brunettes."

"And all of them were engaged." Reid chimed in, locating the pile of pickles. He frowned. "What the…? Oh, very funny." Morgan, Emily and JJ burst out laughing. Rossi and Hotch chuckled and Garcia pet Reid's hair.

"Sorry, kiddo." She cooed, giggling.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Reid snorted, batting at her hand. "I hope you don't expect me to give them back." And he snatched a pickle and crunched into it.

Rossi looked amused at that. "Anyway…" The man said, trying to get the team back on track.

Emily pulled the case file closer and looked over it. "So we're looking for a cop who probably was once engaged to a brunette in her mid twenties…"

"But the marriage never happened." Morgan mumbled around his sandwich. "The question is why."

"She could have died…" JJ offered. Morgan shook his head.

"I don't see this guy becoming a rapist and murderer over that. Suicidal, yeah, but…"

"If she was sick…" Rossi offered, "He would have known that it was coming and probably been at least a bit prepared mentally. If it happened suddenly, like an accident, I don't think he would got after a victim that resembles the one he lost. If she were, say, hit by a car, he would go after someone who had something in common with the one that hit her. Like target someone with a specific car type, or someone who shared physical characteristics… No, for him to go after this type of victim, his anger is directed AT his ex."

"… She probably dumped him, then." Emily agreed, nodding. "Maybe… called off the engagement and broke up with him. And she probably cut him off." JJ blinked and looked down when her phone buzzed.

"If these victims are a substitute," Rossi sighed, leaning back, "It's only a matter of time before he goes after the real thing."

"I agree." Hotch finally spoke up. "JJ, tell Austin PD we're coming."

"Good." JJ said, looking up at the team with a grim look. "They just found another body this morning. And another woman fitting the victim type has already gone missing."

Hotch's eyes darkened. "Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

Morgan sat with his head in his headphones, staring across the plane and watching Hotch and Reid. Hotch was looking over the case file, studying everything. Reid, frustrated that he couldn't examine the crime scene photos, had flopped down across the couch and lounged with his head in Hotch's lap. Hotch had his hand gently rubbing circles over Reid's back, and with this simple gesture he had managed to lull the pouting boy to sleep.

"He's gonna be spending a lot of time sleeping, isn't he?" JJ said, turning to Emily. Emily smiled sadly, looking over Reid.

"For lack of anything better to do, yeah. Probably."

"Being blind doesn't mean that he can't… I dunno… LIVE." JJ pointed out.

"It just happened, JJ." Emily replied. "He's frustrated and upset and doesn't know what do with himself. And I would rather listen to those cute little noises he makes in his sleep that listen to him bitch when he's awake."

"Emily!" JJ gasped in mock horror. Emily just shrugged and Morgan lowered his headphones, grinning.

"Sorry JJ, but the boy WHINES." Morgan confirmed, and Rossi chuckled.

Hotch glanced at the women and smirked, before glancing down at Reid. His amused smile faded. Reid's brow was furrowed and he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists; he was awake. And he had heard what the others were saying.

A moment later, they heard a beep from the laptop set up on the card table and Garcia appeared.

"Garcia, you have something for us?" Rossi asked, turning to look at her.

"I'm not sure." The woman said, sounding disappointed… like she didn't want to let them down. "So, I checked the footage on the streets around the assumed times of the abductions. Problem is… we don't HAVE an exact time on any of them. Smallest window is about an hour. Largest is almost twenty four hours. I have… a LOT of cops on camera. Some of the cars I can get an identifying feature on, some I couldn't. There are four cars that I saw more than once, but not ONE of them appeared more than twice. So I really didn't find you anything. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, gorgeous." Morgan said, smiling at her. "Just send us what you DID get."

"Faxing it to you right now." Garcia said, hitting a button on her keyboard and looking at Morgan with a pout. A moment later, she disappeared from the screen as the connection was terminated.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to get more information when we get set up." Hotch sighed, looking down at Reid and beginning to rub the boy's back once more, trying to soothe him into sleep again…

* * *

Police Chief Joelle Sansonne stood leaning against the front of the black SUV, watching the small jet carrying the Behavioral Analysis Unit taxi across the tarmac towards her. It slowed to a stop and sat there, still and silent. A moment later, the door opened and the stairs folded down and a young blonde stepped off of the plane, followed by an older man with a beard. He was followed by a smiling brunette, who looked over her shoulder at a laughing dark skinned man.

"Derek Morgan, I swear!" She was all but shouting.

"I ain't tellin' you, Prentiss, leave it alone!" The man laughed. A moment later, another man slowly stepped out of the plane backwards. Agent Sansonne frowned and watched the man back down the steps, leading a tall lanky young man by the hands. The boy's eyes were bandaged. Once his feet were on the ground, the boy reached out and laid a hand on the shoulder of the man, and with this as his guide he followed him over to the SUV.

"Chief Sansonne?" JJ called as the group walked over. Chief Sansonne smiled and nodded, reaching out and shaking JJ's hand.

"I'm Agent Jareau." JJ said. "Thank you for coming to pick us up."

"I thought you would want to go straight to the crime scene." Chief Sansonne said.

"Please." Rossi responded.

"This is SSA David Rossi." JJ announced, beginning introductions. "SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and that is Dr. Spencer Reid." Chief Sansonne watched as Dr. Reid bowed his head slightly, and almost seemed to try and hide behind the Unit Chief. The woman couldn't help but smile at the nervous young man.

"If it would be alright," Agent Hotchner said, "I want Agents Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi to go to the crime scene with you. I would like to take JJ and Dr. Reid with me to get set up at the station."

"Officer Cote will take you." She said gesturing to the man standing by the other car. The man nodded.

"Thank you." Hotch said, and he and JJ walked over to the vehicle. JJ slid into the front seat and Hotch helped Reid into the back. The officer drove them to the station in downtown Austin and the officers all paused their work, looking up and watching JJ walk in with Agent Cote. Behind them came Hotch, Reid following closely with his hand his superior's shoulder. The cops all looked confused at that… a blind FBI Agent? There must have been exceptional circumstances… maybe there was more to profiling than they thought. Wait… Holy SHIT! The blind kid was carrying a GUN?

Reid shuffled after Hotch, keeping his head down. He could feel the stares of the officers around him… A moment later, he sensed passing through a doorway and into a room. He liked it here. It was quiet here. Hotch guided him over to a chair.

"You okay?" He asked. Reid nodded.

"A little upset, but…"

"Why?" JJ asked, walking over.

"We're in Austin!" Reid cried. "In the summer!"

"And?" JJ asked. "all that means to me is that it will be nauseatingly hot."

"I want to see the bats!" Reid cried.

"… The bats?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ever summer, a colony of Mexican Freetail Bats come and live here under the Congress Avenue Bridge over the Colorado River right in the middle of Downtown!" Reid announced. "The colony consists of over one and a half million bats! And at dusk, you can go down to the riverside and watch them come out to feed in this massive cloud! They consume anywhere from ten to thirty THOUSAND POUNDS of insects EVERY NIGHT! They're the largest urban population of bats in the world, and a huge tourist attraction! And Austin is the Live Music Capital of the United States! And I want to see the State Capitol!" Reid continued.

A couple of officers were standing in the doorway, watching Reid with amused looks on their faces, especially when they saw the affectionate grins on the faces of the other two agents. "It was completed in 1888 and it's architecture is based off of a Renaissance Revival, mimicking the architecture from 15th century Italy. And its construction was paid for in land, not money; Three MILLION acres in the panhandle, actually. Did you know that the Capitol Building in DC is BIGGER than the Texas State Capitol Building, but the Texas State Capitol Building is fifteen feet HIGHER? But the Texas Capitol is bigger than any other state Capitol. And did you know that the Texas Capitol Building is made out of sunset red granite quarried only fifty miles away? It's PINK! It's on one of the highest points in Austin, and there are actually state laws set up to prevent obscuring the view of the dome from certain vantage points around Austin." Reid stopped at a couple of snorts and snickers in the doorway. Hotch and JJ looked up at the numerous officers. The one in front was very young, and was on crutches.

"Sorry…" The young man gasped when Reid turned his head towards the door. He hobbled in and Reid cocked his head, listening to the sound of the crutches. "Uh… you know a lot about us for a non-Austinite."

"He knows a lot about EVERYTHING." JJ said with an affectionate grin. She reached out and ruffled Reid's hair. Hotch gripped his agent's shoulder.

"Well… when you get your eyesight back, maybe we can see those things." The man said, and Reid nodded slightly. "Right now we have to figure out how you're going to help us. With you out of commission, I'm going to need JJ out in the field doing interviews. I guess we can take turns coming in and reporting these things to you…"

"Could Garcia call in and read me some details?" Reid asked.

"I think I have a solution." A man called, walking in. "Officer Lestrap." He shook Hotch's hand. "Our Rookie here, my partner…" And he pat the shoulder of the young man on crutches, "broke his leg and has been going crazy. He needs something to do. Could he read information to your agent?"

"I can do that!" The young man blurted, nodding his head eagerly.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, looking down at his subordinate.

"Are you good at verbally describing crime scene photos?" Reid asked after a moment. The young officer blinked.

"I dunno. How about I describe a few to you and you tell me if I'm any good." He offered. Reid paused, then grinned.

"… Pull up a chair." The FBI genius said, and the young officer grinned and scrambled to do so. JJ smiled at Hotch.

"That solves that problem." She said.

"Reid, we're going out to join the others and check out the other dump sites." Hotch said.

"Okay!" Reid called, waving in their direction. JJ and Hotch left, listening to the young officer talk excitedly.

"I'm officer Singleton." He was saying. "Call me D.J. Where do you want to start?"

"… With a map of the city." Reid said. "Can you get me little stickers in different shapes or thumbtacks or something?"

"Sure!"

"Stickers?" JJ asked.

"I dunno…" Hotch shrugged.

* * *

Next time, the team gets to work and with DJ's help, Reid manages to do more to help than the team ever thought he could.

And check out the next chapter in 'Unexpectedly Expecting'!

And I'm trying to make some decisions about where to take them later down the road... And I want to know what you think! Check out the Poll I have up on my profile!

AND! Check out the teaser that's in my profile for the AU fic that will be coming up after 'Unexpectedly Expecting'!


	3. Chapter 3

Lost In The Shadows

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The team trooped into the APD together, all exchanging information that they had gathered over the day, and each of them eager to be the first one to sit down and read what they had to their youngest member, for the boy to file away in his mind and mull over… They wanted him to feel useful.

They walked into the conference room they had set up in, and all talking stopped. They stood and stared, stunned. A large map of Austin was tacked up on the wall, and Reid and D.J. were standing before it. Major roads had been traced over with Puff Paint, and the bodies of water had been painted with glue and had blue glitter dropped all over it. So all in all, the map was very pretty. But more importantly, Reid was able to read the map by touch.

Several tacks had been shoved into the map. And they were all in different shapes. Boxes of them were on the conference table, their labels advertising them as great for the girl moving into her college dorm. They were in three different shapes. Balls, cubes and pyramids. And Reid, with D.J.'s help, was pushing these into the map. After a moment, the team noticed the pattern; the spheres were abduction sites. The cubes were the dump sites. But they didn't know what the pyramids were.

"Reid…" Rossi finally called. Reid turned his head and D.J. looked at the agents and grinned. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a geographic profile." Reid said, calmly.

"Wow…" Morgan breathed, walking over to the map. "What are the triangles representing?"

"The _pyramids_," Reid stressed, "Are police stations." Morgan shot Reid a look, but then looked back at the map.

"What's that one right there?" Hotch asked, frowning. "At the center?"

"… You're standing in it." D.J. said, a dark look on his face. The team stared.

"If you look at the map." Reid said, running his hand over it and feeling the different shapes, "This building is the center of all the UnSub's activity. Now, if you move up here…" And he ran his hand up the map, "You'll notice that there's a big blank spot." The team looked at a (wobbly) circle drawn there, incorporating the blank spot. "This would normally be the UnSub's comfort zone. But he's a cop, he knows not to do that. So he AVOIDS killing in this area. I think that the man we're looking for LIVES in this circle." Reid said.

"Have we had Garcia check and see what people here live in that area?" Emily asked.

"She's on it." Reid said, and D.J. sat down. " I'm hungry."

Hotch grinned. "Alright. It's time for us to get checked into our hotel anyway. We'll check in, then go out and grab some dinner."

"I want some sushi." JJ sighed.

"There's a great place off of Congress." D.J. offered. "It's called Kyoto. Very authentic Japanese place. LeStrap told me about it! He used to go there all the time with one of his girlfriends who had a thing for sushi."

"Sounds good to me." Morgan shrugged.

"See you tomorrow?" D.J. asked, anxiously.

"Yeah!" Reid said, grinning as he stood. "You're my eyes."

"Have a good night, then." D.J said, and watched Reid reach out and place a hand on the Unit Chief's shoulder and follow him out. The team left the APD and stepped out into the hot humid evening. Reid and Hotch slid into the back seat of the SUV while Morgan and JJ sat in the front. Rossi and Emily took the other car. They checked into their hotel, everyone sharing rooms in pairs, and then headed out to dinner. They drove in circles a couple of times before they finally located the tiny Kyoto restaurant. And then they drove in a few more circles looking for a parking place (damn those one-way streets).

The funny, yet irritating thing was that even blind, Reid was trying to give them directions.

They had to walk a few blocks, so they all took care to keep a close eye on Reid. In fact, they ended up surrounding him, just to make sure that they didn't lose him. Hotch and JJ ended up on either side of Reid, Hotch with his arm around Reid's shoulder, JJ with her arm around his waist. Reid had one hand out and resting on Morgan's shoulder as the man led the way, and Emily and Rossi followed.

"You were right, Spence." JJ said as they walked up Congress Avenue. "The Capitol Building IS pink!" The team looked up at the building several blocks ahead.

"Hey… lookit that!" Emily laughed.

"Not what one would expect from Texans…" Rossi observed.

"You can see it from here?" Reid exclaimed, perking up.

"It's right in front of us, Reid. Just a few blocks. It's all lit up." Hotch said. "You can see it over the trees."

"Trees… yeah. It's surrounded by a park. Locals, tourists, and students from the University of Texas picnic on the grounds… They take good care of their lawn… and the trees are Pecan Trees." Reid said. "It's the State Tree." The team exchanged amused looks.

"What's the state bird?" Morgan called over his shoulder, grinning.

"Mockingbird." Reid said, immediately.

"Flower?" Rossi asked.

"Yellow Rose, right?" Emily asked. "Like the song? The Yellow Rose of Texas?"

"Actually," Reid inserted, "The State Flower is the Bluebonnet. In the spring, you can find whole fields that are nothing but solid blue as far as you can see. Did you know that when the season is right, they hand out packets of Bluebonnet seeds to drivers crossing the state lines with the request that they toss them out onto the side of the road. So the highways are lined with Bluebonnets in the spring." Hotch and JJ glanced at each other, grinning. "Did you know that people believe that it is against the law to pick wild Bluebonnets in Texas?"

"It IS a law." JJ said. "Right?"

"Not exactly." Reid announced. "It's perfectly legal to pick wild Bluebonnets. What's illegal is to do something to damage the roots, which would prevent the plant from growing back next spring. You can pick as many Bluebonnets as you want, but if you dig one up, THEN you'll be in trouble." JJ and Emily grinned at each other, amused. "Oh, and at Texas A&M University, they actually bred a line of Bluebonnets to be white and maroon, like the school colors? But the colors really RARELY appear in nature. The blue color is the dominant gene."

"Here we are." Morgan announced. "Stairs, Reid." The group climbed the stairs and ended up in a small restaurant with a very authentic feel. Upon seeing the six agents, the hostess bowed them into a little side room. The team stared.

"Wow." Emily said. They stared at the little tables being pushed together for them. They were low to the floor, which was made of tatami mats.

"I'm too old for this." Rossi groaned as he moved to sit on the provided seat cushion on the floor. Reid knelt, feeling for the table, and sat on his knees before it. JJ sat on his left, Hotch on his right. Emily sat across from him. Rossi was across from Hotch, and Morgan across from JJ. JJ leaned in close to Reid and Hotch glanced at the pair with their heads together, JJ reading the menu to Reid.

Within the hour, the group was smiling and laughing, sharing different varieties of tea and sushi, and Reid enjoyed his shrimp Tempura. Rossi was still bitching about sitting on the floor, and Hotch would never admit it, but his lower back was starting to ache, too. The girls kept shifting positions, and Morgan had stolen some cushions from unused tables and was now lounging across them. Reid, however, had shifted to rest on his hip. And the longer time passed on, the more and more he leaned on Hotch. Then, finally, his head landed on the man's shoulder. Hotch blinked and turned slightly, looking at the bandages covering the boy's eyes. He smiled.

"… I think it's time to head to bed…" Rossi announced, smiling slightly at Reid leaning on Hotch. The Unit Chief smiled and reached up, stroking Reid's hair. The golden ring on his hand flashed, and Rossi glanced at the golden fire opal that gleamed from the band; Reid's birth stone. There was a flash of red from another ring as Reid reached up and caught Hotch's hand in his own.

"Tired?" Hotch murmured, kissing Reid's hair. The boy yawned.

"I think that's a yes." Rossi chuckled, and the group slowly stood, leaving cash on the table, and headed back to the hotel. Once there, Hotch and Reid headed to their room. Hotch helped Reid undress, then shut off all the lights and removed the bandages from Reid's eyes. All they had was a nightlight in the bathroom. Hotch helped Reid shower, and then helped him dry off and dress again. Then, making sure Reid wasn't facing the night light, he had the boy open his eyes. Hotch inspected them as best he could. They were still pale and cloudy, but they didn't look as irritated and bloodshot as they had that morning.

"I'm putting the drops in, okay?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded. He flinched as Hotch did so. Hotch grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed the drops that ran down Reid's face. "Ready for the bandages?"

"Yeah." Reid said. He held still while Hotch bandaged his eyes, and allowed the man to guide him over to the bed and tuck him in. Then Hotch went to shower. Ten minutes later, the man slid into the bed and took Reid into his arms. Reid sighed and snuggled close, feeling Hotch's chest against his back and his arm wrapped around the youth's thin waist. Feeling safe and warm, Reid quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The team was amused when they got to the station in the morning and found D.J. eagerly awaiting Reid. Reid greeted him with a grin and a hand shake, and the pair sat down and immediately got to work, D.J. organizing everything on the evidence boards with Reid, reading things to him and guiding the agent's hands around so that Reid would know where everything was. And so once they were sure that their genius was more than occupied, they went out to try and find the latest missing woman… It had been 24 hours since she went missing. And their UnSub only kept them for about 48… If they didn't find the woman, this time tomorrow they would be looking for her body…

That evening, they returned to the station. They were worried and discouraged…

"He's devolving…" Reid sighed as Morgan voiced his concern. "The first two victims were a month apart. The third came two weeks later. The fourth a week later. The fifth, five days later. The sixth three days later. Three days later, the seventh. And two days later… this one." Reid said, laying his hand on the photo of the latest missing woman.

"But now he knows we're onto him…" Hotch pointed out. "So will he stop, or get sloppy?"

"Me and D.J." Reid said, and the team glanced at the young cop who was snoozing in his chair, "Have been going through the names of all the officers in this precinct and trying to narrow them down by the profile."

"D.J. is helping with this?" Rossi asked, frowning.

"D.J. knows that even cops can lose it and go bad." Reid said, softly. The team stared at him. "… Are we going to keep pushing on, or are we going to get some sleep?" The team was silent, then slowly turned and stared at Aaron Hotchner. The man's eyes widened. But at that moment, Officer Lestrap walked into the room.

"Agents? We just found a body." The man said.

"… Reid, I'll take you to the hotel so you can get some rest. The rest of you get to the crime scene, I'll meet you there." Hotch said.

"Agent?" Lestrap interrupted. "If you don't mind, I just finished my shift. I could take your man to your hotel. It's on my way home." Hotch blinked.

"That would be fine, thank you." Reid said politely, standing and holding his hand out. "What was the name?"

"Officer James Lestrap." The man said, taking Reid's hand in a firm grip. Reid nodded.

"I appreciate it." Reid said, reaching out and feeling around for his messenger bag. "Has anyone seen my—"

"Here, Spence." JJ laughed, and Reid felt the strap appear on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Thanks, JJ." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"We won't be too long, Reid." Hotch said. "Will you be okay changing your own bandages?"

"… Did you leave the bandages and my drops laid out on the bathroom counter?" Reid asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll be fine." Reid said. "Later!" And he allowed Officer Lestrap to take his elbow and carefully guide him out of the room. Hotch frowned and watched them.

"Hotch." Morgan said after a moment. "You okay?" Hotch didn't answer.

"Hotch… He'll be okay without one of us babysitting him. He might enjoy the privacy." JJ said. Hotch just sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Here we are." Officer Lestrap said as he pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Thank you." Reid said, fumbling for the door latch.

"You need a hand up to your room?" The man asked.

"No." Reid said, smiling in the man's direction. "Thank you." He got out of the car. "Just uh… approximately how far am I to the door?" The man blinked, then eyed the distance.

"Twenty five feet, at three o'clock. It's a revolving door, but it's not moving right now."

"Thank you again." Reid said with a smile and a nod. "Good night." And Officer Lestrap sat there and watched the young man carefully make his way towards the revolving door. At the last moment, he reached out and his hand brushed over the door. He pushed and managed to get through the revolving door. He stepped across the lobby of the hotel, pausing and turning towards the reception desk with a small smile. He nodded and spoke, paused, then nodded and spoke again before heading for the elevator. He laid his hand on the wall and moved it down, feeling the button panel and pressing the 'UP' button. He waited. When the elevator opened he stepped in, a woman getting in beside him. She looked at Reid, spoke to him, then smiled and pressed two buttons. The doors closed. Lestrap turned and drove away.

Inside the elevator, Reid smiled at the woman. "Thank you." He said, silently counting the soft pings as the elevator passed each floor.

"… Forgive my bluntness, but did you injure your eyes, or…?"

"Flash burn from an explosion." Reid said calmly. "I should be able to lose the bandages in a week or so."

"That's good." The woman said. "What was a young man like you doing around an explosion?" the elevator stopped and the door opened. Reid stepped out and turned his head back.

"I'm FBI." He said, and smirked at the stunned silence as the doors closed. He chuckled and turned to the right, laying his hand on the wall and beginning to walk down the hall, feeling the doors as he went. He paused at the third one and reached up, feeling the number on the door. Then he pulled his hotel key card from his pocket and slid it into the door. He waited for the tell tale click, and pushed the door open, stepping in.

* * *

"… Reid was right." Rossi said as he and Hotch walked away from the body, heading back to the car. JJ went with them. They left Morgan and Prentiss to finish up with the dump sight. "He's devolving."

"Reid's been amazing on this case." JJ said. "If he had his eyesight, he probably could tackle this case on his own." Hotch smiled, proudly.

"Reid's grown into a fine profiler." Rossi nodded, agreeing with JJ. "He's given us most of the profile we have on this case." The three agents got into the car and Hotch turned on the headlights. Halfway back to the hotel, Rossi glanced over.

"Aaron."

"Yeah?"

"You seem anxious."

"I do?"

"You're driving faster than you normally would. And you seemed rushed at the crime scene."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hotch said. JJ listened from the back, interested.

"You're worried about Reid."

"… He's at the hotel." Hotch said, frowning.

"You were fine with him at the station. But the moment Lestrap offered to take him to the hotel you suddenly seemed to worry about Reid. And now you're hurrying to get back to him." Hotch frowned slightly and let up a bit on the gas. Rossi chuckled. "You're being very protective, Aaron."

"It's cute." JJ giggled. Hotch sighed.

"Reid is scared of the dark, and hates being alone. Now he's alone, in the dark."

"SO cute!" JJ assured the men up front. Rossi chuckled and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, JJ, that's enough." He snorted. They got to the hotel and Hotch tried to walk at a normal pace, and tried to wait patiently in the elevator. And finally, he was walking into his hotel room. It was dark, and he could smell the soaps from the shower. He took off his shoes and walked into the bathroom, feeling the water on the floor soak into his socks.

"… Aaron?" He heard the lethargic call.

"It's me." He called back. "Go back to sleep, Spencer."

"… Mm'kay…" He heard the boy mumble. Hotch smiled and closed the bathroom door, then turned on the light and showered. Once he toweled himself dry he headed out to bed, sliding under the sheets. Reid rolled over and Hotch blinked in surprise at the hand on his face, and the gentle kiss pressed to his lips.

"… Mmmm… Find anything?" Reid asked.

"… He's devolving." Hotch sighed, slipping a hand under Reid's shirt and running it up and down the boy's spine. "Just like you said. Didn't spend nearly as much time with this victim. Looks like he just took her… raped her and killed her."

"He's either going to go after his real target…" Reid said slowly. "Or he's going to go on a spree. But then again, our presence may have spooked him… he may stop."

"Well… either way, we'll know soon…" Hotch sighed, pressing a kiss to Reid's neck, just behind his ear. The boy echoed his sigh and curled up in the man's arms, drifting back to sleep. The elder smiled and let his own eyes fall closed…

* * *

Hotch woke when Reid jerked in his arms. He blinked his eyes open and looked down in the dark at his lover. The boy's body was trembling and covered in a hot sweat, and he was gasping for breath. Hotch frowned and was about to ask Reid if it was a nightmare, when Reid squirmed and moaned. Hotch blinked as he felt a stirring in his loins at that sound. If his half awake mind didn't grasp the meaning of that moan, his body sure did… he smiled, amused, and tightened his hold on Reid. Reid's body tensed. Hotch chuckled and ran his hand down Reid's stomach. The boy gasped when Hotch's fingertips brushed over the front of his pants and felt the hardness within.

"Well…" Hotch growled, grinning. "Hello there…" Reid whimpered at that.

"Hooootch…" He whined, pathetically. Hotch glanced at the clock. It was 6:45 in the morning.

"You're in luck." Hotch said. "We have a bit of time." And he rolled himself over Reid and pinned the boy down. Reid gasped and squirmed.

"W-What? Aaron!"

"Shhhh… Just enjoy the ride…"

"I need to take a cold shower! We have to get going!"

"You don't even know what time it is!"

"You said 'we have a bit of time' which means it's ALMOST time to go."

"Exactly. ALMOST time to go. We have time for this."

"AARON!"

"Spencer. Do you really want this to be a repeat of the LAST time you insisted on the cold shower?" Hotch asked. He could practically FEEL Reid turning red. Last time, Reid had taken the cold shower and gone to work, only to find himself struggling to contain his desire all day. Seeing his poor lover horny as hell and trying to hide it had amused Hotch for several hours until he took pity on the boy. A bit before lunch, Hotch had walked out to Reid's desk (where the boy was struggling to sit still and focus on his paperwork).

"Reid?" Hotch said. "That show you like, the guys with the swords based on the bad movie?"

"Highlander?"

"Yeah, that one. What's that line the blonde kid said about his libido?" Hotch asked. By now, Morgan and Prentiss were watching them.

"Richie?"

"Yeah."

"I believe the line is, 'I'm young! My libido's in meltdown…' Why?"

"… That pretty much sums it up." Hotch said with a nod, then grabbed Reid's elbow and jerked him up. "My office. Now. Before you REALLY embarrass yourself." And the team watched as he dragged the kid across the bullpen and into his office, closing the door.

Startled, Reid was shoved back onto the sofa, and before he knew it, Hotch had knelt before him and was subjecting him to one of the most SPECTACULAR blowjobs Reid had ever experienced. When it was over, Hotch got Reid comfortable on the sofa, covered him with a blanket and then slipped out of his office, turning off the light. He stood there, staring down at the whole team.

"I'm going to go pick up lunch." Hotch said, casually. The team waited, expectant looks on their faces. "… Reid is going to take a little nap."

"… Damn. You really made him scream, Hotch." JJ commented, dryly. The entire team looked incredibly amused.

"… You all heard that?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was hard to miss, Aaron." Rossi chuckled. Slowly, Hotch felt his lips curl into a wicked grin.

"… I'm going to pick up lunch." Hotch said again. "I'll wake Reid when I get back." And he left the team to their amused speculations about exactly WHAT he had done to Reid in his office.

* * *

Reid whined at Hotch, glaring at him. "That was so embarrassing!" He cried, and Hotch grinned down at his lover in the darkness.

"You sure you want that cold shower?"

"… Hurry up." Reid grumbled, and when Hotch was done having his way with him, he yelped as he was abruptly scooped up into the man's arms and carried across the hotel room. Hotch turned on the shower, got it warmed up, then turned and helped Reid undress and remove his bandages.

"Let me see…" The man said, making sure Reid wasn't going to be able to look directly at the nightlight. Reid opened his eyes and Hotch stared into them. No change. "I'm going to call Dr. Jakthong and see if he can refer us to a doctor here in Austin until we get home." He said. Reid nodded. Hotch then guided Reid into the shower and kissed him.

"Love you, baby…" Hotch murmured, grabbing the soap and gently bathing Reid. "Go dry off. I'll help you with your bandages in a moment."

And fifteen minutes later, the pair were in the elevator, heading down to the dining area for breakfast.

* * *

Next Chapter, the case continues and Reid has his first follow up appointment with a doctor about his eyes.

And don't forget to feed the bears! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Lost In The Shadows

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The team all sat around the table, looking glum. They had reached a dead end. There were many officers in this precinct that fit their profile… and MOST of them had broken up with a wife, a girlfriend or a fiancé within the past five years.

They all looked up when Hotch walked into the room.

"Reid?" He called.

"Yeah?" Reid answered.

"Come on. We have an appointment with an Opthamologist to check your eyes."

"Oh. Okay." Reid said, getting up.

"Agents." Officer Lestrap came into the room. "We just got a report of another abduction. Chief Sansonne is already on her way." The team lept up.

"… Hotch, leave me the doctor's phone number." Reid said. "I'll reschedule."

"… No, no, I'll take you." Hotch said.

"Hotch, you need to go to the abduction site. That's too important."

"Your eyes are important too, Reid."

"… I'll take him." Lestrap said. Everyone stared at the man. "D.J. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure!" D.J. chirped, struggling to his feet and picking up his crutches. "Lunch is on me!" Lestrap chuckled

"… Here's the directions." Hotch said, handing the papers to Lestrap.

"Call me as soon as you have anything." Reid said, firmly.

"Sure thing, Spence." JJ said, and the team ran from the room.

* * *

The receptionist looked up when a police officer walked in, guiding a blindfolded young man. They were followed by another young man on crutches.

"May I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Reid said, heading toward her voice. "I have an appointment?"

"… Are you… Spencer?" The woman asked, checking their schedule.

"Yes. I am."

"I'll need this form filled out…" the woman said, slowly.

"I got it." Lestrap said, guiding Reid to a chair and sitting down with him. He filled in Reid's name. "R-E-E-D?"

"R-E-I-D." Reid said. They went through the form, and Lestrap raised an eyebrow at Reid's age, surprised. He turned in the form and a few minutes later, a woman came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Reid?"

"Right here." Reid said, standing.

"It's Agent Reid." D.J. announced, looking proud of this.

"Agent Reid?" The woman asked.

"Um… Dr. Reid." Reid said with a shrug, blushing slightly. There was silence all around him. "Um… I have three PhD's and I'm an agent of the FBI…" He explained in a small voice.

"Impressive." Another woman's voice said. "Dr. Reid, I'm Dr. Luong." And she took Reid's hand from his side, shaking it. "Dr. Jakthong e-mailed me everything about your case." She tugged Reid back into an exam room. "Please have a seat." She guided him to the chair. "Relax. I have a few questions for you."

"Okay." Reid said, nodding.

"Have you been following all instructions exactly?"

"I change my bandages twice a day and apply the eye drops when I do." Reid said, nodding. "I usually have assistance. The only light my eyes have been exposed to since the incident is a small hotel night light and Hotch makes sure that I'm never looking straight at it."

"Hotch? Would that be Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes." Reid said with a nod.

"Alright…" He heard her scribbling on paper. "When your eyes are uncovered, can you visually detect any light?"

"No." Reid replied, shaking his head.

"Have you been experiencing any pain or headaches?"

"No, not really… I mean, a bit after a long day… But that's normal."

"Okay… do you see pitch black, or do you see flashes of colors from time to time?"

"… No… just black… I think? I never noticed…"

"Alright…" Reid listened as she stood and moved across the room. There was a loud click as she turned off the light, and a soft click as she turned on a small color tinted light. "Could you remove your bandages Dr. Reid?" Reid lifted his hands and began to unwind them. When they fell off of his eyes, he lifted his head. "Look straight ahead, please…" Reid obeyed.

She checked one eye. "Hmmm…" She checked the other. "… Okay. You may put the bandages back on." Reid nodded and did as he was told. Once Reid had covered his eyes enough, she turned the light back on. "I'm starting to see some healing, Dr. Reid. If you're still in town, I want to see you back in three days. Otherwise, return to Dr. Jakthong. Continue with your drops, okay?"

"Okay." Reid said with a nod. And twenty minutes later, he was standing in line at a restaurant with D.J. and Lestrap.

"This place is called Mighty Fine Burgers!" D.J. announced, happily. "It's an Austin original!" And he started telling Reid all about the place. Lestrap just chuckled to himself; his rookie partner was thrilled about his friendship with the FBI Profiler, and looked amused when he had to explain to Reid that when the person taking their order said "red white and yeller?" they meant "do you want Ketchup, Mayonnaise and Mustard?". The trio finished placing their orders and then sat down at one of the many large picnic tables. When their order was called, Lestrap went to grab the white bags that held their burgers and fries.

"So… What's it like working for the FBI?" Lestrap asked, and Reid smiled.

"It's… what I always wanted. I'm not sure that I would say it's good, though… I mean… I see the… worst that mankind has to offer, but…"

"But you represent the best." D.J. pointed out.

"… Hardly." Reid snorted, and even with bandages on the two officers could see his face darken. "Even the best of us have our dark secrets."

"… What kind of secret would you have?" D.J. asked.

"That's none of our business." Lestrap said, firmly. Reid smiled slightly.

"It's not common knowledge…" Reid said. "But… after one of our cases a couple of years ago I developed a… drug problem. I stopped, but… it still haunts me. It always will." Reid said as he groped for his fries. Lestrap blinked, then moved the bag under Reid's fingers. Reid smiled at that. "Thanks."

"So… how did you hurt your eyes?" Lestrap asked, changing the subject.

"… I was looking directly at a van when it exploded. Flash fried my optical receptors." Reid said, and bit into his burger.

"Ouch." D.J. said, wincing sympathetically. The trio finished their lunch and were soon back in the car, driving south on IH-35, heading back to the station on 8th Street.

"So." Reid said from the back seat. "Tell me about Austin. What do you do for fun?"

"Oh, you know… saddle up the horses… wrangle some cattle. Practice with our lassos… raise cacti…" Lestrap snorted, smirking. D.J. blinked at his partner, and Reid raised an eyebrow.

"… Sure you do." Reid snorted, and Lestrap chuckled.

"Well… that seems to be what people think about Texans." Lestrap said.

"I know perfectly well that Texans live just like every other American. With a few small differences."

"Such as?" Lestrap asked.

"Texans display a great pride in being Texan. I've been all over the country, I've never seen people show such pride in their state like Texans do. Where else can you walk down the street and sing out the lyrics of a song about the state and have everyone on that street finish the line?"

"… you talkin' about 'Deep In The Heart of Texas'?" Lestrap asked, chuckling. Reid grinned and nodded.

"The stars at night are big and bright. Right?" Reid asked.

"That'd be it." Lestrap said with a nod.

"I haven't heard that song in a long time." D.J. mused. "Used to sing it in elementary school…"

"Are there other verses?" Reid asked. "Never heard any other than that one."

"The sage in bloom is like perfume." Lestrap offered.

"Coyotes wail along the trail." D.J. added.

"The prairie sky is wide and high."

"The cowboys cry Ki-yippee-yi!"

"HEY!" Lestrap snapped, ducking as DJ flung his hand around over their heads. head.

"And you also have that song, 'The Yellow Rose of Texas'…" Reid offered, grinning.

"I always liked 'Giant', myself." Lestrap announced.

"… Like that movie with James Dean?" Reid asked.

"They do play the song in that film." Lestrap confirmed.

"That was the last movie James Dean did before he died…" Reid announced. "I don't remember the song."

"You remember it, rookie?" Lestrap asked. D.J. blinked and slowly shook his head.

"I don't know it." The boy confessed. Lestrap made a noise of disgust.

"And you call yourself Texan." He snorted. A moment later, he began to sing in a rough baritone.

_Just like a sleeping giant_

_Sprawling in the sun_

_In one great hand_

_The Rio Grande_

_In the other Galveston_

_Where oil wells laugh at angels_

_And buzzards wheel above_

_This land is Texas_

_The Lone Star State of Texas_

_This is the Giant_

_Land I love_

_My Ma was born in Dallas_

_Father in Forth Worth_

_You can bet your boots_

_I've got my roots_

_In the good ole Texas Earth_

_Just see the silver dollars_

_Falling from above_

_This land is Texas_

_The Lone Star State of Texas_

_This is the Giant_

_Land I love_

_God made these sprawling acres_

_Where I ride alone_

_But the devil cursed_

_This land with thirst_

_And he bleached it like a bone_

_One day, a wild tornado_

_The next, a gentle dawn_

_This land is Texas_

_The Lone Star State of Texas_

_This is the Giant_

_Land I love_

Reid just relaxed, listening and committing the lyrics to memory… it was actually a very nice song… he rather liked it. The peaceful silence was suddenly broken by Reid's cell ringing. He jumped and answered it.

"Reid... Hey Hotch… what… he what? Great… Yeah… Yeah, I'll mark them off… Damn… thanks… see you then." And he hung up.

"What is it?"

"The UnSub took two victims early this morning." Reid sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead. Lestrap watched him in the rearview mirror. "He took them from the zone he had been avoiding…"

"… What does that mean?" D.J. asked.

"… I'm not sure…" Reid sighed. Lestrap turned his eyes back to the road…

* * *

The team looked up when Lestrap guided Reid into the conference room. "Hi guys!" Reid called, smiling.

"Hey, kid." Morgan said, looking up.

"How was your appointment?" Hotch asked.

"… Uneventful." Reid said, shrugging. "Have to see a doctor again in three days. Hopefully by then, I'll begin to regain my eyesight."

"Good." Hotch said. "We could really use your eyes on this case."

"If you had your eyes, we would probably have solved this one already." Morgan snorted. Reid cocked his head, and the team could almost see him blinking his golden brown eyes in confusion. "Reid, you're almost working this case by yourself. You came up with an amazing profile before we even got here, you made a geographic profile without SEEING a map… YOU put together the evidence board. BLIND."

"I've had help." Reid squeaked, blushing. "I mean… without D.J. I wouldn't have been able to get anything done…"

"Awww, stop. You're making me blush." D.J. whined dramatically, and Lestrap chuckled.

"What have I told you about that attitude, rookie?"

"It's called a sense of humor, not attitude, Old Timer."

"… Don't make me pistol whip your ass, kid." Lestrap snorted, glaring at his rookie partner. The agents snickered at the pair. Reid grinned, finding a chair and sitting down… Only to find that someone was already there. With a startled squeak, he almost slid off of the lap and ended up throwing his arms around the person's neck.

"Sorry!"

"… I'm flattered at the attention, but you're not really my type." Rossi said, raising an eyebrow at the young man in his lap. The team burst out laughing as Reid leaped out of the man's lap as though he had sat himself down on a hedgehog.

"Sorry!" He yelped again. Rossi just chuckled, exchanging an amused look with Hotch. Hotch guided Reid to an empty chair and sat him down.

"Alright, let's focus." Hotch said. "Reid, we gave the full profile while you were out…"

"Okay." Reid said with a nod. "Did you… include everything?"

"We did inform them that this UnSub likely is, or was, a member of law enforcement." Hotch said.

"What makes you say that?" Lestrap asked, since he had obviously not been present. He was frowning and looking alarmed.

Reid immediately launched into a long winded explanation, and basically gave D.J. and Lestrap a detailed profile. Lestrap was looking very worried by the end.

"You… you think this guy is from THIS precinct?" He gasped.

"Very possible, yes." Reid said. "We would appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself, however."

"Why?" Lestrap cried.

"Because… no one wants to think that a co worker… a team mate, is capable of something like that." Hotch said. "To accuse one of the men in this precinct can be taken as an attack against this police force. Officers tend to close ranks if they know we think it's one of them. They want to protect each other."

"I see…" Lestrap said, frowning and glancing at D.J., who had a dark look on his face.

"… What wrong?" Rossi asked, staring at the young officer.

"… Look kid…" Morgan said. "I know that this isn't something you want to hear, but—"

"Even cops can go bad, I know." D.J. said, sharply. The team stared at him. "… That's how my dad got killed. He was a cop. But he went bad. And he pissed off the wrong people."

"… Is that why you joined the force?" Emily asked, gently. "To make up for his mistakes?"

"… No. Because I told him that I wanted to be a cop, just like him. And he told me… that I didn't want to be a cop just like him. That I wanted to be a better cop than him… and he made me promise that I would do that." D.J. hissed. Lestrap sighed and reached out, patting the boy's shoulder.

"You're gonna make your dad proud, rookie. You got the makings of a good cop. A REAL good cop." The man said with a smile. "Come on. I'll take you home."

* * *

Next chapter, more bodies are found.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lost In The Shadows

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Hotch blinked his eyes open when he heard his cell. There was a loud annoyed whine from beside him, sounding like a very disgruntled cat. Hotch couldn't help a slight chuckle as he leaned over and tried to smooth Reid's ruffled feathers with a gentle kiss. Then he reached for his phone, noting the time. It was 6:14 am.

"Hotchner." He said, and Reid found himself amazed at how Hotch could sound so awake and alert when he KNEW that the man was still half asleep. He had tried to pull that off a couple of times but had never managed. He always somehow ended up spitting out "Doc Treed." That was why whenever someone had to call him in when they knew he would be asleep, Morgan always volunteered. Apparently he appreciated a good chuckle at Reid's expense.

"When." Reid blinked and turned as he sensed the faux alertness in his lover's voice being replaced by a real alertness. That was something else that he admired in Aaron Hotchner; His ability to snap himself into full awareness at the drop of a hat. "Are you sure? Okay. I'm on my way." And he was getting out of bed, hanging up.

"Aaron?"

"They found a body. One of the missing girls."

"… Just one?"

"Just one."

"… I want to come." Reid said, standing from the bed. "Where did you put my Go Bag?"

"Chair in the corner. Seven Thirty from where you're facing, four and a half-ish feet away." Hotch said. Reid turned around and took two steps, then reached out and felt his bag. Hotch dressed, then turned and watched Reid. The boy was sitting on the bed pulling on a red sock. He reached into his bag and pulled out another red sock.

"Reid. Your socks are matching." The man said.

"Oh." Reid said, and dropped the second red sock and pulled out a blue and white argyle sock instead. Hotch chuckled, shaking his head. Reid pulled on his sneakers and Hotch tied them for him while Reid tied his tie. Hotch winced at how the tie clashed with Reid's shirt.

"Reid…" He sighed, pulled the tie off and tossing it aside.

"What?"

"Not that one. Trust me. Come on, you don't need a tie." And he took Reid's hand and pulled him out the room, Reid snatching up his messenger bag as he went. Hotch pounded on the doors of the others' rooms, calling for them to get dressed while Reid shoved his phone, badge and wallet into his pocket and secured his gun to his belt. A door down the hall opened and a man stepped out as Hotch stepped into Rossi and Morgan's room. The three men began a conversation in raised voices as Rossi got dressed and Morgan darted into the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on? It's six am! Shut the hell up!" Reid turned and faced the man.

"We'll be gone in a minute." He said. "Just go back to your room, sir." Reid turned to face the man completely when he heard him striding towards him.

"It's six in the fucking MORNING!" The man hissed into Reid's face, and Reid backed into the wall. "I only just got into town at three am, didn't get to sleep 'til FOUR! And I have to be back on the road by TEN! So unless somebody is DEAD, you had better fucking—"

"Someone IS dead!" Reid snapped, and took a step forwards. The man stepped back in surprise at the sudden assertiveness of the blind young man before him. Then, there was a wallet in his face, and big blue letters proclaimed "F B I". Below it was a photo of the young man, displaying his brown eyes. The man quickly read "Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid".

"… Oh…" He mumbled, and backed off.

"Reid?" Came Hotch's call, and the man hurried over. "Is there a problem?" He growled.

"N-No sir…" The man mumbled, eyes wide at the intimidating Agent who was now backing up the thin blind agent. And two more men and two women were on the way. The man winced at the fiercely protective looks on their faces. "I uh… I'm just heading back to bed."

"And we have a crime scene to get to." Reid said firmly, sensing the tension. "Let's go." And the team passed the man, glaring at him, and all poured into the elevator. The doors closed, and the man meekly retreated to his room…

"So… only one of the women was found?" Prentiss asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"Sounds like it…" Rossi sighed. And the team was on their way. Chief Sansonne sighed and rubbed her tired eyes when the two black SUV's pulled up. She walked over when the agents got out, mildly surprised that they had brought the blind kid with them.

"Son of a bitch is practically taunting us." She snorted.

"Where is the body?" Reid asked, turning his head about, taking in the sounds around him.

"… We're at 5th and Congress." Sansonne provided at a nod from Agent Hotchner. "A few yards in front of you, there's a steep embankment down to the jogging path."

"Jogging path?"

"We're on the river. It's in front of you, the Capitol Building is behind you." She said. Reid nodded, already pulling up a mental map. "There's a gazebo overlooking the river right over there… sorry, to your right," Reid swiveled his head to the right, "and the body is in it."

"Let's go take a look." Morgan said. Reid laid a hand on Hotch's shoulder and allowed the man to guide him across the uneven grass and to the gazebo. Reid drew in a deep breath. A cool breeze blew over him from the river, and the rising sun warmed him gently. He could hear the sounds of traffic from the city behind him, and the ducks on the river before him.

"Is this place in clear view?"

"You can see it from the street. From the jogging path, even a couple of places on the river where the trees aren't in the way." Sansonne told him.

"… He IS taunting us. Dumps a body in plain view like this…" Reid waved a hand around. "… Can I get a ride to the station?"

"I'll take you." Hotch said. "We'll add more to that map of yours." And he guided Reid back to the car, JJ running over from where she had been holding off the press.

"I told them we would have a press conference at the station." JJ told Hotch as they got into the car. "Hopefully that will keep them from circling around here like buzzards." Reid snorted from the passenger seat. They headed to the station and up to the conference room. Reid immediately made his way over to the map. Hotch whirled at a sudden thump and yelp, and he turned in time to see Reid pitch forwards and collapse onto the floor, his legs tangled up in a chair that had been left out in the open.

"Oh, jeeze, Spence!" JJ gasped, and she and Hotch hurried over and knelt, untangling Reid and helping him to his feet.

"… What happened?" D.J. asked, limping in on his crutches.

"Someone left the chair out and Reid fell over it." Hotch said.

"Ouch. Looks like you hit your head, kid." Lestrap announced. Hotch looked up and placed a hand on Reid's head, noting the red mark on his forehead.

"You did…"

"I'm okay." Reid grumbled, setting his bag down and turning to his map. He ran his hands over it, and picked up a Cube topped thumb tack. "D.J… Can you point out the gazebo on the riverside at Congress?"

"Yeah!" D.J. announced and limped over, tripping on the same chair. Hotch's eyes widened and he reached out and caught the young officer. Lestrap laughed.

"Kid… I know you admire Agent Reid, but that doesn't mean you should mimic him." Lestrap teased. He walked over to Reid and took the agent's hand, lifting it up and positioning the pin. "Right there, Agent." He said. Reid nodded, pushing the pin into the map. Then he ran his hand over the map, feeling everything. "Find anything new?" Lestrap asked.

"… No…" Reid mumbled, sighing. "Nothing…"

Hotch blinked when his phone went off. He looked at it, then answered. "Morgan?" He was silent for a moment. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker for Reid." And he set the phone down on the table.

"You there, Pretty Boy?" Morgan's voice called.

"Yep." Reid answered.

"… Our UnSub got sloppy and didn't clean this vic as well as the others."

"He didn't?" Lestrap asked, eyes wide.

"We found something in the victim's hair." Morgan announced.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Well… I had no idea. But Sansonne did. Guano."

"… Ew." JJ cringed. Reid turned and ran his hand over his map.

"Well…" Lestrap began, frowning at the map, too. "The body was dumped only a few yards from Congress Avenue Bridge. With the colony there…" He trailed off, waving a hand.

"She was dumped in a gazebo. She had a roof over her." Reid pointed out.

"The guano was on the BACK of her head." Morgan added. "The Vic was face up. And Sansonne thinks it looks several hours old. We're having a local expert take a look. Looks like she has stuff under her fingernails, too."

"Good." Hotch said, nodding. "Get it analyzed right away."

"Sure thing, boss." And Morgan hung up.

"… Well… I gotta get on my patrol…" Lestrap said, sighing. "See you this evening, kid." And he ruffled D.J.'s hair and left. D.J. watched him go with a frown before turning to Reid.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait for the results from the experts." Reid sighed. And a couple of hours later, Morgan walked in.

"Okay, Pretty Boy." He announced, startling the youth. "The guano was old. The Batman doesn't think that it was… excreted before sunset last night. Which excludes that bridge colony. And he also gave us a map of every known roosting place the bats use."

"Morgan." Reid said. "There are some thumb tacks there. Use the normal ones. Mark off every place the bats roost."

"… Um… okay…" Morgan said. He moved over to the map and began to do so. "Okay. There." He said about ten minutes later. Reid stood and walked over. Morgan stepped aside and watched Reid reach out and run his hands over the map, feeling the places.

"Anything on what was under her fingernails?" Hotch asked as Reid committed this new evidence to his mental map.

"Yeah." Morgan said with a nod. "Guano and limestone residue."

"… Guano and limestone…" Reid murmured. "Guys… what if he's keeping them in a cave?"

"A cave?" JJ asked.

"… Inner Space Caverns!" D.J. blurted.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Up in Georgetown! Near the Round Rock border!" D.J. said. He hobbled over and grabbed Reid's hand, placing the boy's finger on the map. "We are here." He said, letting Reid's finger brush over the tip of the pyramid tack that marked the station they were in. He moved Reid's finger. "IH-35 is right here. Take it north…" He paused. "Here is the border of Austin and Round Rock, just north of us… And here is the border of Round Rock and Georgetown. And HERE…" He let Reid feel the normal thumb tack Morgan had just placed a few minutes ago. "Inner Space Caverns. Used to go there on field trips in elementary school."

"They're open to the public?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"Yeah. They're open all year long. Give tours." D.J. said, hobbling over to the laptop. He typed away, then stepped back. "Here." He said, and pointed to the website. JJ slid into the chair and began to read out loud for Reid's benefit. When she was done, she sat back.

"I don't think he's taking them here, guys." She said with a sigh. "It's too risky. Too public."

"But… The guano! And the limestone!" D.J. gasped.

"Bats roost all over the Austin area." Reid sighed. "And limestone isn't exactly a rare mineral around here."

"Well… yeah, but…" D.J. protested. "… Yeah… I guess…"

"It was a good thought." Hotch said, gripping D.J.'s shoulder. "We appreciate it." D.J. brightened a little bit.

"We just gotta see if anything else turns up…" Morgan sighed, and he leaned back and flipped open his phone. "But the cave thing could be a possibility…" The phone, which was on speaker, rang and was answered.

"… For the Honor of Grayskull, I am She-Ra!" The team all stared at the phone with raised eyebrows. Morgan shook his head, grinning.

"Baby Girl."

"Well, hello there, He-Man. You wanna show me that you 'have the Power'?"

"You're on speaker phone, Garcia." Morgan called, grinning.

"Does that mean I shouldn't say that I finally broke down and photoshopped a picture of you in chaps? Now I'm gonna photoshop a pic of you in He-Man's little outfit." JJ was struggling to hold back a laugh, and even Hotch was smirking at Garcia's antics. Morgan's eyes widened and he leaned forwards.

"Hey… Focus your perverted little mind here, for me!"

"What can I say… chaps are all I can think about when you're in Texas. I wonder if it's true…?"

"If what's true Garcia?" Morgan sighed, looking like he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"… Is everything… you know… BIGGER there?"

"Garcia." Hotch finally called. "We need you to look up the locations of any caves around the Austin area."

"Oh, fine, spoil my fun." She grumbled, and they heard her fingers tapping away on the keyboard. "Inner Space Caverns, in Georgetown."

"We already have that, Garcia." Hotch said. "We need something less… public."

"… Gotcha. That will take some time, I will go spelunking for them, and get back to you asap. How's Reid doing?"

"I'm fine, Garcia." Reid called. "Thanks."

"Okay, good. You boys keep an eye on my baby! Catch ya later! Mmmmwah!" She finished with the kissing noise, and disconnected the call.

"… Is she…?"

"Always like that?" JJ finished for D.J. "Yeah. Pretty much." Reid sat back in his chair, snickering.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"She called Morgan 'He-Man'." Reid announced.

"Yeah? So?" JJ asked.

"A character created in the 80's representing society's idea of the ultimate man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, mullet, over-muscled, wearing a pair of animal skin briefs and is obsessed with the power of his 'sword'. A LOT of implications with that guy…" Reid announced, leaning back.

"… Smartass." Morgan snapped, smacking Reid in the back of the head. D.J., Hotch and JJ burst out laughing.

* * *

Officer Lestrap parked his car and walked into the station to check in and fill out his reports. When he was done, he headed up to the conference room. The BAU was sitting around the table, all looking tired and frustrated. He smirked.

"When this case is over, I'm gonna need some down time, Hotch." He heard Agent Morgan saying. "I hear 6th street is hoppin'…"

"Are you looking to pick up some college girls, Agent Morgan?" Lestrap asked, walking in. Morgan looked at him. "That's what the college kids do; hit the clubs and bars on 6th."

"Sounds good to me." Morgan said with a grin.

"That's robbing the cradle a bit, don't you think?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And just what do you call the thing with Hotch and Reid?" Morgan asked, grinning. The room grew silent as Hotch leveled a hard glare on the man.

"Hey!" Reid cried in protest. "You know, all throughout history men as old as fifty have been marrying girls as young as thirteen! Compared to that, and other MODERN examples, I hardly think that Hotch and my relationship is that unusual!"

"Modern examples?" JJ asked, looking amused. "What would YOU know about modern examples?"

"Well, look at Hugh Hefner and the Playboy Models…" Reid began and the team stared. "Or when Anna Nicole Smith married—"

"Okay, you've made your point…" Emily laughed.

"So all that in mind, is it REALLY that bad that I hit on a couple of college girls? I mean, as long as they're over eighteen?" Morgan asked, now looking amused at the scene he had unintentionally created.

Lestrap just chuckled. "If you're interested, Agent Morgan… we DO have a Coyote Ugly Saloon on 6th…" Morgan perked up a bit at that.

"… A what?" Reid asked, and the team slowly turned to stare at him again. Emily and JJ met each other's looks, grinning. Even Hotch and Rossi exchanged amused glances.

"You're kidding, right?" D.J. asked.

"Huh?"

"You don't know Coyote Ugly? EVERYONE knows Coyote Ugly."

"… Something to do with crossing the border?" Reid asked after a moment.

"… What?" D.J. asked.

"The guides. Who take people across the border from Mexico to the U.S. They're called 'coyotes'." Reid explained. There was a pause, and everyone burst out laughing. Reid slouched down in his chair and turned red, pouting.

"I thought this kid was a genius!" Lestrap laughed.

"Only in the areas of academics, statistics and obscure facts…" Morgan announced, ruffling Reid's hair. Reid smacked at his hand. "When it comes to entertainment, pop culture and what's popular… he's a complete moron."

"Morgan… if Spence could see, he would be GLARING at you right now…" JJ snickered.

"Agents," Sansonne announced, walking into the room. "… Another body just turned up. Description matches that of the second missing girl. On the lawn of the Capitol." The team stared in shock at the furious looking woman. A collective sigh went around the room and the chair scraped across the floor as they all stood obediently and headed out of the room…

* * *

Next, the Unsub is devolving in a rapid spiral... and Reid gets caught up in it... somehow... like always...

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Lost In The Shadows

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Lunch!" JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Lestrap and D.J. perked up, turning when Morgan walked into the room, carrying bags of takeout.

"And for your lunch time reading, we have the results of the tests we requested." Emily said, walking in behind him with some papers.

"Let me see the results of the water analysis." Reid called.

"Sure thing." Emily said, handing the report to D.J.

Last night, the team had gone to see the body on the lawn of the Capitol. The woman's hair was damp. She smelled of soap and shampoo. And Reid became concerned when they told him that the UnSub had vigorously cleaned all evidence out from under her fingernails, and her hair had been carefully combed. He had been silent the rest of the night…

When the autopsy report came first thing in the morning, there was another odd discrepancy… there was water in her lungs. Reid requested an analysis of it. He listened carefully as D.J. read him the results.

"Guys." Reid called. The group looked at him. "… The water in her lungs had a very high mineral content."

"What mineral?" Hotch asked.

"… Limestone. And there were also traces of guano."

"… What does that mean?" Lestrap asked.

"… I think the UnSub is almost definitely keeping his victims in a cave. And this cave has water in it. A pool that was formed over time by water seeping through the rock and dripping down off of stalactites, probably… And it is a roosting site for bats. Now, get this… the UnSub with the victim from yesterday morning was careless. We got guano and limestone from under her fingernails, and guano in her hair. We commented on how he was getting sloppy. And then the victim dumped last night was METICULOUSLY groomed. Completely washed, hair shampooed and brushed, nails clipped and cleaned… He KNOWS he got sloppy with the last body. So he took EXTRA care not to make the same mistake…"

"He WAS devolving…" Rossi said, slowly. "Then suddenly evolved again. What prompted that?"

"… I think he heard us." Reid said. "… He's one of the cops we've been working with and around."

"… You really think so?" D.J. asked, eyes wide.

"… We need to compile a list of every officer we have come into contact with, who has been in this room, or has been to any the crime scenes with us. Especially the one from yesterday morning." Morgan said.

"… I'll tell Sansonne." Hotch said.

"I'll handle that, Aaron." Rossi said, standing. "You have an appointment."

"Huh? Oh! Right." Hotch said, checking his watch. "Reid? Ready?"

"Yeah." Reid said, reaching out and feeling around for his messenger bag he had hung over the back of the chair beside him. Where JJ was sitting. The team raised their eyebrows when Reid's hand landed on her left breast. JJ blinked.

"Uh… Spence?" She asked. Reid frowned and… well… groped. "… Don't make me slap you, Reid!"

"… OH MY GOD!" Reid suddenly yelped leaping back, tripping over his own chair and crashing to the floor. He was BRIGHT red and holding his hands up as if he believed that JJ was pointing her gun at him. "JJ, I… I didn't… I am SO sorry! Oh my God… I…"

"Spence!" JJ laughed, kneeling and laying her hand on his arm. "It's okay. It was an accident." And she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." And she pulled Reid to his feet.

"Reid, my man!" Morgan laughed, slapping Reid on the back.

"Shut up!" Reid blurted, jerking away.

"Morgan, leave him alone!" Emily laughed, placing an arm around Reid's narrow shoulders and guiding him around the table to Hotch. Hotch chuckled, taking Reid's hand.

"I have your bag. Let's go." The man said, taking the messenger bag from an amused Rossi, and guiding Reid out of the room.

* * *

"Okay…" Dr. Luong said, and Hotch stood in the dark corner, watching her check Reid's eyes. "… I am seeing a LOT of improvement, Dr. Reid." She said. Hotch smiled, watching Reid fidget, nervously. He smiled wider when Dr. Luong stepped aside and he saw Reid's eyes. Yes… the cloudiness was clearing up. His eyes were changing brown again, instead of the strange, dead blue. But they were still glazed an unfocused.

"Okay… I'm going to turn on a small light, Dr. Reid. Tell me if you see anything." And she moved over to the wall and flicked on a small night light. Reid turned his head towards the click and squinted, concentrating. Then, his eyes widened.

"… I see light. It's faint…" He frowned and squinted again.

"Don't strain, Dr. Reid."

"I see shadows. Shapes. They're fuzzy."

"Okay… how about this?" She asked, and turned the little light on a brighter setting. Reid perked up. She smiled. "What am I doing?" She asked, and lifted her left arm into the air.

"Raising your hand." Reid announced, smiling. She nodded.

"Can you find Agent Hotchner?" She asked. Hotch straightened up, smiling slightly as Reid's eyes moved around the room. They reached Hotch and stopped. Reid pointed. "Good." Dr. Luong said, smiling and walking over. "I want you to continue with the drops every twelve hours. Keep your eyes bandaged during the day time, and in bright lighting. You recovered quickly, and your recovery will just get faster. Within the next two to three days, you should be almost fully recovered. I want to see you back in two days. Okay?"

"Okay!" Reid announced, and smiled as he let Dr. Luong wind the bandages around his eyes again.

Hotch couldn't help but smile at how happy Reid seemed as they got into the car.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"… Nothing."

"… What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hotch said, and leaned over. He pressed a gentle kiss to Reid's forehead. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too." Reid sighed. "I'm hungry. We didn't get to eat lunch."

"Alright." Hotch chuckled, and pulled out onto the road. When they got onto the highway, Hotch reached out and took Reid's hand in his own. Reid turned his head towards Hotch. "How about this…" Hotch said softly. "When this case is finished, we'll take a few days to relax. And when you get your sight back fully… we'll take you to see the Capitol and the bats."

"… Really?"

"Sure." Hotch said with a smile, squeezing Reid's hand.

"Aaron?"

"Hm?"

"… I love you." Hotch smiled at the soft proclamation. He lifted Reid's hand to his face and kissed the back of it.

When they got back to the station, things were chaos.

"Hotch! Perfect timing, man!" Morgan called. "We got another body."

"Was she reported missing?" Reid asked.

"No." Morgan replied.

"Go." Reid said, pushing Hotch in the direction Morgan's voice was coming from.

"I'll be back soon." Hotch told Reid, and followed Morgan out the door.

"Come on, Spence." JJ said, and Reid jumped, not knowing she was there.

"Oh. JJ. Hi."

"Hey." She said, taking Reid's arm and guiding him away. "How was the appointment?"

"Great!" Reid blurted. "I'm starting to get my sight back!"

"That's GREAT!" JJ gasped, excited. Emily looked up as they walked in.

"What is?"

"Reid's sight is coming back!"

"Reid! Congratulations!" Emily gasped, grinning and standing. Reid grinned back when she hugged him. "We've gotta call Garcia!" And the trio sat down around the phone.

"All hail the almighty Empress of Cyberspace! Speak, my lovely!"

"Garcia! Guess what?" JJ challenged, grinning.

"… Hotch screwed Reid in the police station Men's room?" Garcia offered. Reid, who had just sipped his coffee, spewed it all over the floor, narrowly missing Emily who yelped and leapt back.

"Nope." JJ giggled. "But it DOES have to do with Reid…"

"… Boy genius said 'I don't know'?"

"Oh, Ha Ha, Garcia." Reid snorted.

"Love you, sweetie."

"Whatever."

"So what is it?"

"My vision is returning." Reid announced.

"… OMG! Yay! You're gonna be okay!"

"Yup!" Reid grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"We are SO going out for drinks when you get back!"

"… Uhhh…"

"No excuses, kiddo."

"But—"

"Shush!" Garcia scolded, and Reid pouted. An hour and a half later, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi came in.

"What did you find?" Reid asked.

"… there was more than just one." Morgan sighed. "We found another body nearby."

"We also found a message." Rossi growled. Reid turned his head when he heard Hotch sigh and fall into his chair.

"What did it say?" Reid asked.

"It said 'Catch me if you can'…" Hotch snarled. "Bastard." Reid reached out and laid his hand on Hotch's arm. Hotch sighed again, looking down at the long fingers. He smiled and laid his hand over Reid's hand. "Thanks…"

"So what now?" Reid asked.

"We wait for the reports." Hotch sighed.

"… Let's go grab some dinner." JJ suggested suddenly. "I'm starving."

"… What?" Reid asked, sounding surprised. "But… We're working a case!"

"We won't get reports until morning." Hotch sighed. "We need some rest."

"Dinner?" Emily asked.

"Dinner." Morgan confirmed, nodding and standing. And half an hour later, the team was sitting around a table at a local Tex-Mex restaurant. They had chips with salsa and queso while they looked over the menu; Hotch read the menu to Reid. Reid ultimately went with simple cheese enchiladas. Once they had finished their dinner, they all headed back to the hotel to get some sleep.

They were woken in the morning by their phones ringing; yet another body had been discovered. The team headed into the station, all very grim and feeling guilty for sleeping. Their UnSub was devolving quickly. He had given up trying to clean the bodies. The reports on the bodies they had found the day before were in… They were finding guano and limestone under the fingernails, and water in their lungs… the UnSub had moved from strangling, to drowning…

And that evening, another body was found… this one was dumped across the street from the police station in the parking lot under IH-35. When the team heard, they all sat back, looking frustrated. Reid bent over the table, massaging his temples with his fingertips.

"Headache?" Hotch asked.

"I'm okay."

"No… You need to rest. Officer LeStrap?"

"Sir?" The man answered as he hurried by, skidding to a stop and leaning back to see through the doorway.

"Would you mind dropping Reid by the hotel on your way out?"

"What? Oh… uh… Sure." LeStrap mumbled, and despite Reid's protests, the boy soon found himself in the car next to LeStrap.

"… Is everything alright?" Reid asked.

"Huh?"

"You seem… anxious."

"… Fine." LeStrap said. He stopped at a red light. Reid frowned, then turned his head at a thump.

"… What was that?" Reid asked.

"Huh? Nothing."

"… Officer…" Reid said, slowly. "DJ told me that you and your girlfriend used to go to Kyoto restaurant a lot." There was another thump coming from the trunk…

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your fiancé?" Reid asked, wondering if the man would notice the switch of the word 'fiance' for 'girlfriend'.

"… Things didn't work out."

"… What did she look like?" Reid asked, carefully.

"Why do you want to know?"

"… She's a brunette, isn't she?"

"I don't see why—"

"And she ended it, didn't she?"

"… She…"

"When?"

"Um…"

"What happened, Officer?" Reid asked, slowly pulling his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialing '1'.

* * *

Hotch frowned when his phone rang. He pulled it out and glanced at it.

'Reid.'

He opened it. "Yeah?"

"Did you see her with another man?" He heard Reid ask. "Did she get married to another? What made you snap, Officer?"

"… I don't know what you're talking about." LeStrap hissed.

"I think you do. Who do you have in the trunk? Is it your ex fiancé? Or another surrogate?"

Hotch's heart froze in his chest. He snapped his fingers to get the attention of the rest of the team and hissed "Get Garcia on this call NOW!" He heard LeStrap sputtering awkwardly, and Reid grilling him with more questions. A moment later, Garcia was on the laptop screen, eyes wide, and everyone could hear the conversation. DJ was looking devastated, and at Rossi's wave, other officers were gathering around. Chief Sansonne looked livid.

"Listen, you…" LeStrap hissed. "I don't know what you think is going on here but-"

"You know exactly what I think is going on here." Reid said. "Your fiancé left you, and I'll bet that she's now either engaged or married to someone else. When you got the news, that's when you started killing. When we got here, just working in the station with us wasn't enough for you… you volunteered your partner to help us. It gave you the excuse to come in and check on our progress frequently. You've been keeping very close tabs on our investigation, and you've also been pumping DJ for information, haven't you? I'm willing to bet that he's even beginning to suspect you."

"You don't know what you're—"

"But I do know, Officer." Reid said. "This is what I do day in and day out, and have been doing for years. You've also gone out of your way to befriend us and do us favors, like taking me to the hotel and to my doctor's appointment, hoping to throw us off. You were anxious when Hotch asked you to take me to the hotel tonight. Because your next victim is in the trunk right now."

JJ covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. The look of fury on Hotch's face didn't do much to hide the feelings of guilt.

"I also know this because you're afraid."

"What?" LeStrap snapped.

"You're scared. If you were really innocent, you would have either taken me to the hotel, or back to the station to clear your name. But you're not."

"What? I'm not—"

"I'm blind, not stupid." Reid said calmly. "We should have been at the hotel by now. And we're not. You're speeding up. There are lots of fast moving cars around us… And I've kept track of your turns. We're northbound on I 35. What's your plan? You can't just get rid of me. I'm a Federal Agent. If you kill me, there will be an army of agents down here hunting you. And if you let me go, I'll bring you in. There's no way out, officer. It's over. Turn yourself in."

"You arrogant little…"

There was a commotion. A yelp from Reid, followed by a crack. Then, silence.

"Mouthy little son of a bitch…" They heard LeStrap mutter. "Ain't no one gonna find you where I'm putting you. Not 'til yer long dead. No one will even hear you scream…"

"Alright people, MOVE!" Sansonne ordered, and the station became a buzzing hive of activity. Minutes later, squad cars and motorcycles were pouring out of the building, sirens on and lights blaring. Black SUV's joined them moments later.

* * *

Reid groaned as he awoke, his head aching. He winced in discomfort. He was being carried over Officer Lestrap's shoulder. His ears listened… The man was stumbling over uneven terrain, but it sounded like they were inside… the air was cool and moist… LeStrap's steps echoed off of walls… Water could be heard dripping occasionally… and then, every now and then… a soft fluttering noise.

They were in a cave. Reid's wrists were bound in duct tape, as were his ankles. Strips of tape were layered over his mouth, as well. Suddenly, LeStrap stopped.

"It's too bad, kid… I kinda liked you." He said, lowering Reid to the cool stone floor. "I'm almost sad to do this." Then, there was a foot on his ribs, shoving. Reid grunted as he was rolled, but then cried out as the rock beneath him vanished. He fell, and moments later splashed into a shallow pool. It wasn't deep enough to fully break his fall, and he landed harshly on the stone floor of the pool. He thrashed, finally managing to sit up on his knees and get his head above the water. Then he sat there, shivering and whimpering in the cold, pain and fear, listening to LeStrap leaving him in the pitch blackness that wasn't just from his injury and blind fold.

* * *

Next time, it's a race to find Lestrap, and Reid.

And go check out the final chapter of 'Unexpectedly Expecting'!

And coming soon... The Second X File!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Lost In The Shadows

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The cars all converged on the small house that belonged to Officer James Lestrap. The neighbors all began to pour out of their own homes when they realized that the house was under siege. Lestrap's squad car was in the driveway. Reid's phone was found under the passenger seat. A woman was found in the trunk. Her throat had been cut. LeStrap's home was empty. His personal car was gone. Reid was nowhere to be found. A massive manhunt was immediately organized. Road blocks were up. The entire area around Austin was crawling with cops.

And in the middle of it stood Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and his team of elite profilers, all of them pulling at the bit to go after the traitorous police officer and find their youngest. The memory of what they had heard over the phone was haunting each of them…

"We've got something!" Someone called from the house, and the team went to investigate. Several officers were standing over what appeared to be a scrap book. Each page featured a different victim. It had her driver's license, a lock of hair and three Polaroid's; one of the abduction site, one of her body at the dump site, and the last was of the woman bound and gagged in a cave…

"We were right about the cave." Emily murmured. "But… where IS the cave?"

"We have to find out." Rossi said. "Odds are, that's where Reid is."

"… Tear this place apart." Morgan growled, looking to the Crime Scene Units and officers while pulling out his phone.

"Howdy, Partner." Garcia greeted.

"Penelope, no games. Our UnSub is Officer James LeStrap. He's on the run and he's done something to Reid. We have to find LeStrap and find out where he dumped Reid."

"… Oh my God… D-Dumped…? He… Is he…"

"I don't think he killed him, Garcia. It sounds like he's hidden him somewhere and has left him to die. We have to find the kid fast. And LeStrap may be the only way to do this."

"… I'm on it." Garcia said, a deadly edge in her tone, and hung up.

"Okay… what do we know?" Rossi asked.

"He kept his victims in caves." Emily said. "And I'm with you. Odds are, that's where he's hidden Reid."

"There will be water in the cave." Morgan said. "He drowned the victims in it."

"He said no one would hear him scream…" Hotch said, slowly. "A cave that people don't go to…"

"Or a cave that is vast enough that if people do come, they won't hear him…" JJ sighed.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice echoed through the limestone caverns, disturbing the bats… A sloshing sound of someone floundering through water. "P-Please! I… I want to go home! Please! Help me! Hello? Someone… PLEASE!" A soft sob, and then the sound of crying.

Spencer Reid stumbled through the darkness in water up to his knees. It was cold. He was hugging himself and sniffling. He had torn off the duct tape from his wrists with his teeth, and ripped it from his ankles. Then he had removed his bandages in desperate attempts to see something… anything… but there was nothing but blackness all around him. He was in complete and total darkness. And he was terrified. His body was shaking in both cold and fear. He tried to find a place where he could climb out of the water, but there was no way out…

Then, his foot slipped. "OH!" He gasped, and he fell back into the water. Thrashing, he was startled to find that here, the floor of the pool had suddenly dropped; the water was over his head. Gasping, he splashed to the shallow area and slowly huddled down, hugging his knees to his chest. He was trembling violently and after a bit, he began rocking himself.

"N-Nothing here…" He breathed. "Just some bats. They won't hurt me… possibly a couple of insects or… God… just…" He held his head in his hands, hot tears streaking down his face.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The echoes rolled unanswered.

* * *

"Okay." Garcia said, staring at the team over the web cam. "Luther James LeStrap, born September 21st, 1969 in Eufala, Oklahoma. Family moved to Dallas, Texas when he was three, and then to Waco when he was eight. He moved to Austin when he was accepted to the University of Texas, enrolled in the police academy after graduation and joined the Austin PD. He was engaged to Jacquelyn Denton but she called it off after seven months. This was three years ago. And, get this… She got married a week before the first murder."

"Okay." Hotch said. "That's good Garcia. But we know our UnSub is LeStrap. We need to know where he is, and where he took Reid."

"Hotch. I'm going to talk to the press." JJ said. "I'm going to give the description of LeStrap, his car, Reid and ask them to report of any caves that he could be using."

"Okay." Hotch said with a nod.

"We have another problem, though." Rossi said. "He knows we know. And now he's on the run. But we all know what he's going to do…"

"He's going to go after the woman that all of his victim were representing…" Prentiss gasped, eyes wide.

"Garcia! Find out where Jacquelyn Denton is RIGHT NOW." Hotch ordered.

"On it… Okay… Uhhhh… She's now Jacquelyn Maudlin. And she lives at… 1253 Scofield Ridge. But… she just used her credit card seven minutes ago at Spa Reveil at a shopping center called The Domain on Loop 1 and Braker. Aaaand… According to her credit card history, she visits this spa once a month immediately followed by a visit to a little café across the street called _Vivo Chocolato_ and then goes to Borders Bookstore and other shops up and down the shopping center… basically this place is a high end outdoor mall..."

"Alright." Hotch said. "Let's go pick her up."

* * *

Reid sat silently, shivering in the water. His chattering teeth echoed off of the walls, and was the only sound other than the occasional drip of water and flutter of bat wings. Reid himself whimpered and sniffled every now and then, curled up tightly in his attempts to stay warm, but he wasn't having much luck.

His mind wandered. What would happen if he died here? Would his body ever be found? His body would float there in the water, pale and bloated… He shuddered. Bodies that decayed in the water were SO gross… He never thought he would be one of them. God… if Hotch saw him like that, floating there in that pool, his flesh rotting off of his bones, turning the pool of water into a putrid soup…

Reid cut off his thought process as he gagged and wretched. God… Why the hell did his mind DO this to him? Hot tears ran down his face and he began rocking himself again.

"… Black, blacker, blackest, and cold beyond all frozen things…" He whispered to himself, quoting a little song from a book series he had read as a child. "Where is _between_ where there is naught to life but fragile dragon wings…" He snorted softly, and his mind spun as he tried to think of something OTHER than the darkness. Then, a poem came to his lips.

"_The leaves were long, the grass was green_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen_

_And light of stars was in her hair_

_And in her raiment glimmering_

_There Beren came from mountains cold_

_And lost he wandered under leaves_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened strong and fleet_

_And grasped and moonbeams glistening._

Reid trailed off, barely a fourth of the way through the poem. He couldn't concentrate.

"Aaron…" He whimpered, burying his face in his knees.

* * *

Hotch stared at the setting sun. He was bathed in sweat. He and the team had spent all night and all day running all over the Austin area, following up on tips. They had placed Jacquelyn Mauldin into protective custody and had chased down three men that turned out NOT to be LeStrap…

It was frustrating.

It was excruciating…

It was complete agony…

They were tired and hungry, but no one was willing to stop working. And so they plowed forwards.

Now, at sunset, they found themselves in the conference room of the police station again. DJ was sitting in a chair in the corner. JJ had been talking to him. The young man was acting as though this entire situation was his fault, because his partner had been the UnSub all along, and he had never known it. He blamed himself for Reid's abduction. As they all did.

"We've searched every cave on record…" Morgan groaned. "NOTHING! Where did he put him?"

"We're going to have to catch him to find out." Rossi growled, folding his arms.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." They all turned when Sansonne walked in. She looked furious. "We've found LeStrap. Or to be more accurate… his body."

"… What?" JJ breathed, eyes wide in shock.

"Suicide." Sansonne spat. "Twenty minutes ago. On the front lawn of Jacquelyn Mauldin's home once he found out we got to her first."

The team stared at her in silence.

"How are we going to find Spence?" JJ asked, eyes wide.

"We go through LeStrap's past." Hotch growled. "And find out if there's ANY thing there that may help us find Reid. Garcia?" He looked at the computer screen.

"Right here." She said. "I'm on it. I'll look into ANYTHING that may link him to a cave."

"Excuse me?" DJ said, and the team looked at the young man. "Look… I… I know that we've already said it wasn't likely but…" He looked around at the team. "James worked as a tour guide in Inner Space Caverns when he was in High School and College. And… that system is pretty big." They could hear Garcia tapping at her keyboard.

"… He's right. LeStrap worked there for nearly three years. And the tour route is just a small fraction of the cave system. He could have hidden Reid there if he knew a way to get in."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"There are only two ways into the cave. One is the main entrance which is a big gate that's locked when they aren't having tours… the other is a maintenance shaft with a ladder that's… not exactly stable."

"He worked there… could he have a key to the gate?" Prentiss asked.

"… I don't know. But I want that cave searched." Hotch snarled, and swept from the room.

Within three hours, searchers were pouring into Inner Space Caverns, armed with maps and lanterns. The Agents were not permitted to join them; only experienced spelunkers and people with cave rescue experience were allowed, and this irked the Agents like nothing else. But they kept up with the crackling radio communications.

"I've got water, but the agent's not here." Called one voice. "We've swept our area. It's clean."

"Come on up then, Phil." The head of the search commanded.

"I'm coming with you!" Another man called. "This is Steven and R.J., our section's clear."

One by one, the pairs called in the all clear, until only three pairs were left.

"Hey Brendan…?"

"Yeah." The search head called, and the team gathered around him.

"It's Charlie… I uh… I've got a tunnel here that's not on my map."

"The wall has been broken away…" Charlie's partner announced.

"Proceed with caution." Brendan instructed.

"Yessir." Both men chorused. The team hovered, waiting.

"Spencer Reid!" Charlie called.

"Spencer?" Echoed his partner, Darren.

Their answer was the rustling of bat wings and the occasional drip of water. They ventures in further nearly forty yards.

"Oh my God…" Darren breathed when the gave suddenly opened up into a large cavern. The pair shined their lights around. "This is incredible…"

"You realize… We may be the first men to have ever set foot in here?" Charlie whispered as they took in the formations.

"Unless this son of a bitch has been bringing his victims in here…" Darren growled. "They'll name this place the Serial Killer Cavern…"

Charlie snorted. "Doctor Reid!" He called. The bats took flight as the call echoed through the caves.

"Hello?" Both men froze at the faint echo. "Help me! Please!" Both men then turned and began stumbling over the uneven floor towards a tunnel to their right. They climbed up an incline.

"Spencer Reid?" Darren shouted.

"Yes!"

"We've got him." Darren said into his radio. "He's down here. We're looking for him."

"Keep talking, Spencer!" Charlie ordered.

"I'm here!" Reid called.

"Are you hurt?" Charlie called back.

"I… not seriously… I think…" The voice drifted back. It was very shaky. "My wrist hurts… and my should a-and my knee. A lot. But I can walk on it. Kind of… W-Watch your step! I'm in some kind of pit!" His voice was much more clear now.

"You sound close. Can you see our lights?" Darren asked.

"Shut up! He's BLIND, remember?" Charlie hissed as they heard the young man whimper a pathetic little "No…" Darren winced and mentally kicked himself.

"There…" Charlie hissed. In the beam of his headlamp, the ground disappeared. "There!" They reached the edge and looked down. "We found him!" He called into his radio. "We need rescue down here! He's in a pit about twenty feet down in water. Kid, you okay?"

"… I'm cold…" Reid mumbled, keeping his eyes tight shut and hugging himself.

"Send some blankets down, too. He's cold and wet." Charlie called into the radio.

"LeStrap!" Reid called up. "Did we get him?" Charlie and Darren blinked.

"Uh… Is that the dude's name?" Charlie asked, looking at Darren. Darren shrugged and looked down at the young man in the water.

"Is that the name of the guy who put you down there?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh… He uh… he's dead." Charlie said.

"… If he's dead, how did you find me?"

"… Uh…" Darren grabbed the radio. "The kid wants to know how we found him if the dude is dead."

"DJ." Hotch said with a small smile, and turned to look at the cop on crutches. The young man smiled and flushed, looking both proud and embarrassed.

A moment later, Charlie's voice came in again. "He wants us to tell DJ that he's gonna make one helluva cop." DJ's already pink face turned red.

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie and Darren watched search and rescue hurry towards them.

"Let's do this." One of the rescuers said, grinning. "Well done!" Charlie and Darren nodded and helped them lower one of the rescuers down into the pit. He touched down into the water.

"Dr. Reid?" Reid's face was turned in his direction, his eyes closed. "Are you alright?" The young man nodded. "Okay. Now, I'm gonna strap you in with me and we're gonna get you out of here." Reid nodded.

"M-My team… are they here?" He asked, feeling the man fix a harness onto him.

"They're topside. We couldn't let them run around down here." Reid nodded his understanding. "Ready?"

"Yeah… I just wanna get out of here…" Reid said. The man nodded and looked up.

"We're good! Bring us up!"

Reid clung tightly to the man, pressing his body close, trying to absorb the other man's warmth. It wasn't long before they were both dragged over the ledge and onto dry rocks.

"Get him out of those wet clothes…" A female voice said, and Reid squeaked in protest as hands began to strip him naked. But within seconds, he was being wrapped in warm blankets and was strapped down into a stretcher. "Watch his knee." He had heard the woman say.

"Blindfold." Reid suddenly said. They looked at him. "My eyes are damaged. They can't be exposed to any light right now. You need to blindfold me."

"Alright. Hold still." A man said. His tone made Reid relax. It was warm and paternal, and then gentle hands began to wind a bandage around his eyes. Reid relaxed.

The trip back to the surface took nearly forty five minutes, but as soon as they emerged, cheers went up. Reid winced… the noise made his head hurt after so long in silence. Then came a voice he knew.

"Spencer!" He turned his head.

"Hotch?"

Then, there was a warm hand on his cheek, and he was assaulted by a familiar, comforting scent. He smiled.

"Hey, Hotch." He sighed. Hotch blinked, then smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing major, I don't think. Mostly I'm just cold and hungry. I'm okay."

"You—"

"I'm okay." Reid said calmly. And a moment later, Hotch's hand left his face. He knew that the man was following close behind, and when he was loaded into the ambulance the hand returned. Then the blankets were being folded away and his arm was taken out.

"I do NOT need fluids!" Reid whined.

"You could be dehydrated, sir." Said one of the EMT's.

"My ass I am!" Reid laughed. "I just spent God knows HOW long soaking in a pool of water! Hotch? How long WAS I down there?"

"A little over twenty four hours is my guess." Hotch said.

"… That... that's it?" Reid asked, softly. "… God… it felt like weeks…"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Reid asked.

"For… for letting this happen."

"Hotch, it's not your fault. Despite what you think you are NOT the center of the universe." Reid said, and an EMT snorted to himself.

"You're not funny, Reid." Hotch grumbled.

"HE seems to think I am." Reid pointed out, gesturing towards the grinning EMT.

"Enough, Spencer." Hotch said in his firm tone. Reid just smiled and reached out, groping blindly. Hotch watched the long seeking fingers, then reached out and caught Reid's hand.

"And… LeStrap is dead?"

"… Yes."

"How?"

"Shot himself on his ex-fiance's doorstep when he couldn't kill her."

"You got to her first?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"… Son of a bitch was right under our nose the whole time…" Hotch growled. "For God's sake, I let him take you to the hotel, and even to the doctor!"

"Hotch…"

"I sent you with him when he took you!"

"Hotch, stop." Reid groaned. "My head hurts. I can't take your whining about something that WASN'T your FAULT!" The EMT snickered again and Hotch gave the man a look. A moment later, Reid reached up, and began to push the bandages away.

"Spencer, no!" Hotch gasped, reaching out. But the bandages fell away. And then, Reid opened his eyes. Hotch stared in silence as Reid stared back. Reid was looking him straight in the eyes. He blinked several times, obviously struggling to focus. But then he smiled, reaching up and laying a hand on the elder's cheek.

"… I can see you."

* * *

Next chapter, the team takes a day off the see the sites of Austin, just as Hotch promised Reid that they would.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Lost In The Shadows

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any profit off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING : Hotch/Reid pairing

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The team burst into Reid's room and the young man turned and grinned, his doctor smiling at the group.

"Your eyes!" JJ exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm all recovered!" Reid announced. "My clothes?"

"Here kid." Morgan said, handing Reid his Go Bag. Reid took it and stepped into the bathroom. The team looked at the doctor.

"He needs to avoid bright lights for a while; looking directly into spotlights or the sun." The man said, speaking to Hotch mostly. "Continue with the eye drops until gone. He has a few cuts, scrapes and contusions, but otherwise, he's fine. I've sighed for his release."

"Thank God…" Prentiss sighed, smiling and shaking his head.

"And don't forget!" Reid called from inside the bathroom. "We get to have a few days off!" Hotch smiled and shook his head.

"I know, I know…"

"ALRIGHT!" Morgan howled. "Who's up for some 6th Street action? Come on, Pretty Boy!"

"Actually." Reid said, stepping out the bathroom, now dressed. "I wanted to tour the State Capital and—"

"Boring." Morgan groaned.

"If I may…" The doctor said, and everyone looked at him. "You may enjoy a visit to Barton Springs Public Pool."

"… A pool? There are pools in every city!"

"Not like this." Reid said, looking interested.

And two hours later, the team was at Barton Springs pool. "The temperature is in the 60's all year 'round." Reid was telling them. "It's fed by natural springs and has been a local family favorite for—"

"We don't care, kid. Let's just jump in! It's hot!" Morgan blurted, and whipped off his shirt. Reid raised an eyebrow at several college aged girls who all turned and watched Morgan as he kicked of his shoes. The rest of the team followed. The girls removed their clothes and Reid couldn't help but stare, mouth open, as JJ emerged in a sugar pink bikini and Emily in a blood red one. Several men from their twenties to their fifties stared, too.

Hotch smirked and leaned over, murmuring into Reid's ear, "I thought you were homosexual?"

"Bi." Reid squeaked in a high pitched tone. He winced and cleared his throat, then said "I'm bi, Aaron," in a deeper voice than he normally used. Hotch grinned in amusement at that, and pulled off his own shirt. Reid eyed the man in black swim trunks that came down to his knees with a red pinstripe down each thigh and a thick band of gray around the bottom hems. Reid's eyes roamed over his lover's body, taking in the defined muscles. His skin was pale but not overly so… Not enough to stand out.

Reid winced… unlike himself. He glanced down at his legs sticking out of navy blue swim trunks with neon green stitch work. He was nearly glow-in-the-dark pale…

"Come on, Reid." Rossi said, clapping the young man on the shoulder and following Hotch down to the pool. Reid quirked an eyebrow as he took in Rossi's red and black swimming trunks. The man was also surprisingly fit for his age.

"Come on, Spence!" JJ called from the water.

"Uh… I'm okay…" Reid called back, sitting down on the long concrete step that doubled as a bench and crossing his arms over his white t shirt.

"Hi…" A girl in a green bikini was saying to Morgan. "I'm Tonya." Reid sighed, watching as Morgan put on his charming smile and took her hand, kissing it.

"Tonya…" Morgan purred "Hi. I'm Derek."

"Here we go…" Reid sighed, and turned as Rossi leapt into the water in a dive, swimming under he girls and grabbing their ankles, jerking them under. They fell upon him, howling in their anger. Hotch just laughed, watching as Rossi desperately swam across the pool to escape their wrath. Then, Reid's eyes widened as a woman sauntered over to Hotch and held out her hand.

"Hi… I'm Natalie." She said.

"Huh? Oh. Aaron." Hotch said, accepting her hand.

"So… you from around here?" She asked, pushing her bleach blonde hair back out of her face.

"Uh, no. Just in town on business."

"And… the pool is business?" She asked.

"The pool is… downtime after the business has been completed." Hotch said.

"And… what was your business?"

"… It's classified." Hotch said.

"Really? Why?" She asked, sidling up closer, her breast brushing his arm. Hotch glanced past her and met Reid's eyes. The man smiled and winked, and Reid's face split into a broad grin before he turned his attention back to Morgan.

"The FBI?" Tonya was gasping, sidling closer to Morgan just like Natalie was to Hotch. "Really?" Tonya's friends were starting to surround the man, too.

"Yup." Morgan said, grinning.

"Wow… a secret agent?" One girl asked, and Reid rolled his eyes as Morgan grinned.

"Actually… Supervisory Special Agent."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's got a big head and an even bigger ego." Reid snorted, then planted his foot on Morgan's ass and shoved.

"Whoa wait! WHOA!" Morgan yelped, and JJ, Emily, Rossi and Hotch all turned as Morgan toppled forwards into the water. A moment later, he splashed to the surface, sputtering. Reid just smirked at him, then turned.

"Hi. Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." He said. Tonya blinked, then grinned and took his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"… Well… Hello to you too." She said, she and her friends moving in close, eying the young man up and down.

"Reid!" Morgan howled, Reid turned, grinning.

"Can't win every time, man." He said, shrugging.

"Oh no… it is ON!" Morgan howled, splashing to the edge and climbing out. "Get your skinny white ass over here!"

"Morgan, really." Reid said, taking a step back. "I just got out of the hospital, I… Morgan? Morgan… no… Morgan NO!" And Reid turned and bolted, Morgan at his heels.

"Hey!" The lifeguard called over the sound of the college girls laughing and cheering. "No running around the pool!"

"Reid! Morgan! That's enough!" Hotch called. A moment later, Reid darted past him. When Morgan ran past, Hotch reached out and grabbed the man's arm.

"Not now, Hotch!" Morgan shouted, and shoved. Hotch's arms windmilled and he fell back into the water.

"MORGAN!" He roared.

"Hotch!" Reid squeaked, then let out a yelp as Morgan caught him.

Hotch swam over to where Rossi and the girls were, and they watched Reid thrashing in Morgan's grip.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO! HOTCH!"

"Morgan, PUT him DOWN!" Hotch ordered.

"Whatever you say boss!" Morgan sang with a grin.

"Oh no…" JJ mumbled, and then with a earsplitting shriek, Reid was flying through the air and landed in the middle of the group, soaking them all.

"Oh my God, it's COLD!" Reid squealed as he surfaced.

"Awwww… poor Reid." Emily laughed, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Oh no…" Rossi groaned.

"CANNON BALL!" Came the echoing call, and then Morgan flew through the air and crashed into the water, splashing the team. When he surfaced, he found the entire team glaring at him.

"… Get him." Rossi growled, and he and the girls lunged. Reid and Hotch tread water, grinning as the others engaged in an all out water war. Hotch grinned, turning and looking at Reid. Reid smiled back at him briefly before they both suddenly went under water, courtesy of Rossi jerking down on their ankles as he swam beneath them. As soon as they surfaced, the entire team was now in a water war, every man (and woman) for themselves, with the obvious exception of Reid and Hotch making an immediate alliance.

This, however, encouraged the others to join forces against their Unit Chief and Boy Genius, and this ended with Emily and JJ dunking Hotch over and over again while Rossi and Morgan captured Reid as he attempted to escape. With Rossi holding Reid's arms and Morgan his legs, the pair stood at the edge of the pool and swung the howling young man back and forth, and on 'THREE!' they tossed him into the water before diving in after him.

Finally, the group called a truce when they were too exhausted to continue. They dragged themselves from the pool and headed back to the hotel. They showered and dressed and then they all met in the lobby.

"I am STARVING." Morgan groaned.

"What does everyone want?" JJ asked.

"You know… The Iron Cactus and the Old Pecan Street Café are well known." Reid said.

"Where are they?" Hotch asked.

"On 6th Street."

"Oh, HELL yeah!" Morgan cheered.

"Oh Great." Emily and JJ groaned in unison.

"First, we have another stop to make." Hotch said with a smile, turning and looking at Reid. Then he led the team out. They walked a few blocks away and ended up at the bridge of Congress Avenue. Reid was nearly bouncing in his excitement.

"What are we doing?" Morgan asked.

"Enjoying the view." Hotch chuckled.

"We're waiting for the bats!" Reid announced, excitement in his tone more than obvious.

"… Bats?" JJ asked, weakly.

"Bats?" Morgan echoed in dismay.

"We're right on time, too." Hotch said, and the team turned. Bats were beginning to dart about, appearing from under the bridge. As the minutes ticked by, more and more appeared. And then a massive cloud of bats were pouring out into the dusky sky, on their way to spend the night feeding.

But Hotch wasn't watching the bats; he was watching the look of delight and amazement on Reid's face. And JJ was watching them both, smiling at the tender look of adoration on her boss's face as he stared at his young lover.

The show continued for a good fifteen minutes, and when it was over Morgan insisted on dinner. And with a sparkly-eyed genius in tow, they gave in to Morgan's demands.

The team ended up at the Iron Cactus enjoying dinner and drinks, and when they were done, Morgan INSISTED on going clubbing. They ended up at a three story bar called PURE. The wall of the first and second flood was dominated by a massive screen showing music videos. The first and second floor were lit up a pale electric blue and were filled with little private booths. The top floor was lit up red and had the dance floor. This is where Morgan ended up with JJ and Emily, the trio of them dancing together. Rossi, Hotch and Reid sat on stools at a small table in the corner, right on the edge of the dance floor and right by the windows looking out onto 6th street.

A waitress passed by from time to time, carrying a tray of shots in little plastic tubes. As they indulged in the occasional shot (though Rossi stuck with scotch) Hotch ended up talking about Garcia's favorite nicknames for Hotch and Reid; Batman and Robin.

"So if you're Batman…" Rossi said, slowly. "And he's Robin… What does that make HER?"

"Oracle." Reid said, calmly.

"… Who?" Hotch and Rossi asked. Reid sighed.

"Barbara Gordon."

"… Batgirl?" Hotch asked.

"The Joker shot her. She's paralyzed from the waist down." Reid explained calmly. "After that happened, she was determined to keep fighting. So she became a computer GENIUS, like on Garcia's level, and now she's known as Oracle. And she's on call for Batman and his team 24-7."

"… Riiight…" Rossi drawled.

"How about Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Nightwing." Reid said, grinning.

"Emily?"

"Huntress." Reid said. "I'd say BatWoman, but she's a lesbian." The men just stared. "And JJ is Spoiler."

"… Who?" Both men asked.

"Nevermind." Reid said simply, grinning and taking another shot. He didn't know what it was, but it tasted like lemonade.

The three men at the table called it a night within forty five minutes of walking into the bar… it just wasn't their thing.

When they got back to the hotel, Hotch and Reid both showered again, and then slid into bed in each other's arms, both of them much too tired to even THINK of doing anything other than sleep.

Reid was up before the sun rose. In fact, the pair of them headed out to the Congress Avenue bridge and watched the sun rise, something that Reid had thought he may never see again. Afterwards they toured the Capitol building, just as Reid had wanted, and then the others met them for a little picnic lunch on the lawn of the capital amidst the pecan trees. And then it was time to return home.

"Agents…" Chief Sansonne said as she faced the team before they boarded the jet. "… Thank you. And… I'm sorry." She directed the last comment to Reid. The young agent smiled and shook his head.

"It's no one's fault but LeStrap himself." He told her. "No need to apologize." She smiled and nodded. Then Reid turned and grinned. "And thanks… if it weren't for you…"

DJ smiled, sadly. "Tell me the truth, Dr. Reid." He said, and Reid blinked. "How many good cops eventually go bad?"

"I can't give you exact numbers." Reid told him. "A lot of them get away with it and are never found out. But I can tell you this…" DJ looked at him. "… I know this one won't." And he held out his hand. DJ stared at him, then grinned and took it. "Thanks for everything."

"Thank YOU." DJ said with a smile. "Who knows… maybe I'll come join you in the Bureau some day."

"Like hell you will." Sansonne snorted. "You think I'm gonna let a good cop like you go?" And she pat DJ on the shoulder. "You've got a lot of promise kid."

"Thanks, Chief." DJ said, beaming. The pair stood side by side as the team boarded the jet, and only once it was airborne did they get back into their car to head back to the station.

* * *

Hotch and Reid both let out relieved sighs when they walked into Reid's loft apartment. As soon as the door closed, they were greeted by little jingles and insistent meows as Reid's kittens demanded attention. Hotch just smiled, turning on the light and walking in as Reid knelt and scooped up his pets, smiling as they rubbed their cheeks over his jaw, purring loudly.

He watched Hotch disappear into the bathroom and heard the shower start. And so Reid began his homecoming ritual. He fed the cats, fed his fish, watered his plants, and then emptied both his and Hotch's go-bags, tossing the dirty laundry aside to take to the dry cleaner, and then he went into the closet and with the clothes in there, he restocked both of their bags.

As he finished, Hotch came out of the bathroom in his pajama pants, rubbing a towel over his hair and freshly shaven face. He and Reid just smiled at each other and then Reid went to take his own shower. And Hotch did HIS homecoming ritual. He set their go bags by the door, and locked their side arms in the gun safe. He put coffee on, closed the curtains, and turned down the bed.

When Reid emerged, Hotch was waiting for him, eye drops in hand. Reid tilted his head back and allowed Hotch to put the drops into his eyes. Then the man kissed him.

"Thank you, Aaron…" Reid sighed.

"For what?" Hotch asked, smiling. "Was the kiss that good?"

"… I've had better." Reid snorted with a shrug.

"Hey!" Hotch cried in dismay, though he was smiling in amusement. "So what then?"

"For taking such good care of me." Reid said, curling his arms around the man's neck. Hotch smiled and guided Reid to the bed. The pair fell onto it, then fell into one another's arms as they made love, every moment filled with passion. And afterwards the pair held one another close. No words were said, but they caressed the other with lips and hands, their legs entwined. Reid's head was tucked under Hotch's chin, and the elder drew the blankets up over them, not bothering to turn off the little lamp on the table in the living room.

The cats hopped up onto the bed and curled up against the warm bodies of the lovers, and soon, the only sound in the loft was the cats' purring and the soft breathing of the men, sleeping in each others' arms.

* * *

AN: Barton Springs Pool, Iron Cactus restaurant, 6th Street and PURE are all real places in Austin.

Please review!


End file.
